Pas celui que tu crois
by styvane
Summary: UA . Harry voit sa vie bouleversée et décide de ne plus être le gentil petit Harry que tous connaisse. Seulement, il est très difficile de vouloir changer surtout, quand ces changements vous font souffrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Je tente une nouvelle histoire de 8 chapitres (tous écrits).**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré le fait qu'Harry soit plutôt fragile.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**12 décembre 2009**

**POV Harry**

Je referme, tout en soupirant, le porte-document contenant mes dernières traductions. Je suis traducteur depuis trois ans maintenant et j'arrive enfin à en vivre correctement. Trouver des clients stables, et qui payent, ne fut pas toujours évident. Heureusement des entreprises commencent enfin à me faire confiance et me confient de plus en plus de contrats ou de modes d'emplois à traduire.

Je finis justement avec la traduction d'un jeu vidéo en français, qui m'a demandé bien plus de travail que je ne l'aurais cru, à cause des termes spécifiques se rapportant au monde des gamers. Monde auquel je n'appartiens pas du tout, je préfère les soirées tranquilles avec un bon bouquin ou celles passées dans les bras de mon petit ami Paul, l'amour de ma vie.

Cela fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble, trois ans aujourd'hui. Il fut l'un de mes tout premiers clients, j'ai immédiatement flashé sur lui et apparemment ce fut réciproque, car il m'embrassa dès que je lui remis la traduction demandée la semaine suivante.

Depuis nous sortons ensemble, je dis sortir car malgré les années, nous ne vivons pas ensemble. Paul préfère que l'on ait chacun notre chez soi, j'ai un peu protesté au départ, mais il a su me faire entendre raison, que voulez-vous, je suis facilement influençable.

Debout devant mon psyché, qui selon mon coloc Ron fait trop gonzesse dans l'appartement, je me tortille pour tenter de me mater les fesses.

Je porte, à l'occasion de nos trois ans, un minuscule shorty noir en cuir qui me moule le cul comme une seconde peau. En haut j'ai enfilé un débardeur noir en maille résille et j'ai mis mes Doc Martens.

Je sais que je fais très cliché dans cette tenue, mais je sais que Paul aime me voir ainsi.

Il n'est pas loin de 18 heures, Paul viens juste de rentrer. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas prévenu de ma visite, mais ma petite tenue devrait lui faire plaisir. J'enfile mon loden noir, car les soirées sont fraîches et surtout j'aimerais assez ne pas me faire remarquer dans la rue.

J'entends mon taxi qui klaxonne en bas de l'immeuble, je me regarde encore une fois et je décampe le sourire aux lèvres.

Paul habite dans l'ouest de Londres à Chelsea, le quartier le plus chic. Ses parents ont de l'argent et lui ont offert un duplex dans une résidence grand standing. A côté mon appart fait tâche dans le décor.

J'y suis en pas moins de 30 minutes, bouchons obligent.

Je paie le chauffeur, qui me regarde un peu bizarrement, et je grimpe deux à deux les marches des deux étages qui mènent à l'appartement de Paul. J'aurais pu prendre l'ascenseur mais les espaces confinés me rendent toujours un peu nerveux.

Paul ne m'a jamais donné un double de ses clés, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi alors que lui en a une de chez moi. Autre chose qui encore aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Je cliche la poignée à tout hasard et la porte s'ouvre sans difficulté. Je suis aux anges, je vais pouvoir lui faire la surprise de ma venue en petite tenue sexy.

Je défais mon manteau que je pose sur le premier fauteuil venu et je me dirige vers la chambre. Je flotte sur mon petit nuage, emporté par la joie je ne remarque même pas que Paul n'est pas là.

Du bruit me parvient, mais il semble loin, comme étouffé. J'avance toujours et seulement maintenant je me demande où peut bien être Paul. Le bruit devient plus net au gré de mes pas, des gémissements résonnent dans l'appart vide.

Des « plus fort » et des « oh oui comme ça » me vrillent les oreilles. Mon sourire se fane et mes lèvres se pincent alors que je commence à comprendre ce qui se déroule derrière cette porte.

Ma main se fait hésitante alors que froid de la poignée de la porte me glace un peu plus le sang. Je ferme les yeux en poussant doucement la porte. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir, peur de comprendre pourquoi deux apparts séparés, pourquoi je ne peux jamais venir à l'improviste, pourquoi je n'ai pas de clé à moi.

Je relâche la poignée en essayant de contrôler mon tremblement et j'hésite à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai encore envie de croire à l'impossible, envie de croire qu'il a seulement prêté son appart à un ami, cela expliquerait la porte pas fermée à clé.

Mes larmes coulent sans que je les contrôle, si mon cœur à encore envie d'y croire, mon cerveau à très bien reconnu les gémissements qui me sont familiers et qui me sont habituellement réservés.

- Plus vite Paul.

Trois années de bonheur et d'amour volent en éclat. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, sur le corps de Paul prenant en levrette un autre homme. Il s'empale en lui comme un forcené, le faisant ahaner comme une bête. Voilà ce qu'ils sont, deux bêtes en chaleur baisant comme si c'était leur dernière fois.

Je ne sais plus quand mes jambes m'ont lâché, tout comme j'ignore si c'est le bruit de ma chute qui a interrompu les deux forcenés ou si c'est tout simplement l'épuisement qui a eu raison de leur baise.

Toujours est-il, que je suis à genoux dans l'encadrement de la porte, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, tandis que les deux hommes me regardent comme si je venais de tomber du ciel.

- Harry, murmure Paul.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'il viendrait plus tard, souffle l'autre homme apparemment mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

- Ferme-là, s'égosille Paul en se levant avec du mal.

Je le vois qui s'approche de moi et qu'il tend le bras pour m'aider à me relever. Je me relève rapidement en me raccrochant à l'encadrement de la porte. Il est hors de question qu'il me touche, pas après avoir baisé un autre mec.

Un autre mec, je ricane entre mes larmes, combien y en a-t-il eut ? Combien sont passés entre ses draps, dans mon dos ?

Il me regarde de haut en bas. J'avais oublié que j'étais sapé comme une salope. Je me dégoûte.

- Harry, poussin tu aurais dû prévenir.

Je reste ahuri. Prévenir ? Il se fout de ma gueule ?

- T'es un enfoiré, un salopard. Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, je hurle.

- Calme-toi, dit-il en tentant de m'approcher.

- Ne me touche pas, plus jamais. Je te hais.

- Harry je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes, ricané-je, tu as une de drôle de façon de m'aimer. M'as-tu toujours trompé ?

- C'est plus fort que moi poussin, j'ai besoin de ça tu comprends ?

- Non.

- Avec toi c'est bien, doux, mais j'ai besoin de plus.

- C'est fini Paul. Je … j'avais acheté ça pour te faire plaisir, dis-je en montrant mon micro short, c'est nos trois ans et … et …, hoqueté-je incapable de terminer ma phrase.

- Ça te va très bien poussin, tu es sexy.

- Ferme-la, tu me dégoûtes. Je te laisse avec lui.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, je claque la porte de la chambre et comme un zombie je retraverse l'appart dans l'autre sens, récupère mon manteau et sors prendre l'air.

Je sèche mes larmes du revers de la main tout en reniflant. Je me sens ridicule et tellement malheureux que je crois que je pourrais me jeter sous les roues de la première voiture qui passe.

Je n'ai pas remis mon manteau et je commence à grelotter. Deux mecs passent en me regardant et l'un deux fait une réflexion qui fait se marrer l'autre. Je me doute que ma tenue doit faire désordre dans ce quartier rupin.

Je trouve le courage d'avancer, il me faut un taxi. Je veux rentrer chez moi, me réfugier sous ma couette et pleurer sur ses trois dernières années de perdues à causes d'un salopard qui m'a trompé à tour de bras.

Je me rapproche du bord du trottoir près à héler le premier taxi qui passe. Malgré le froid mordant, les badauds se bousculent à mes côtés. Beaucoup doivent venir acheter leur cadeau de Noël, cela me rappelle que je devais passer mes vacances avec Paul, nous devions partir en voyage, comme les précédentes années.

Est-ce que là-bas aussi il avait pris le temps de me tromper ? Maintenant que je le sais, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été aveugle ou à quel point je n'ai pas voulu voir.

Une voiture ralentie et s'arrête près de moi. Ce que je prends au départ pour un taxi n'est en fait qu'une voiture de particulier, une grosse berline de type allemande aux vitres teintées. Tout à fait le style de bagnole de ce quartier chic et bourgeois.

Je me détourne quand je vois la vitre côté passager s'abaisser. Je m'attends à ce que quelqu'un m'apostrophe mais je ne vois personne. Je me rapproche, un peu par curiosité et aperçois un type assis côté conducteur. Je vois ses lèvres remuer, mais avec l'agitation de la rue je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit.

Je suis désormais si proche de la voiture que ma tête passe presque par la vitre entrouverte. Derrière le volant se trouve un mec en costard, cravate, très chic.

Il me sourit et alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il me demande son chemin, il me dit :

- C'est combien ?

Je hausse les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il m'a été demandé.

- Pardon ?

- Je voulais savoir combien pour toute la nuit ?

- Toute la nuit, répétais-je hébété.

- Oui, insiste-t-il.

Je recule un peu, sonné par l'allusion de l'homme.

Je renfile mon manteau et resserre les pans du tissu contre moi. J'avais oublié ma tenue.

- Alors ? S'impatiente l'homme blond.

- 200 livres, lançais-je.

- Ok, monte.

Me voilà bien. Je viens d'accepter de l'argent contre des faveurs sexuelles et en plus, je monte dans la voiture d'un inconnu, séduisant certes, mais inconnu tout de même.

J'espère que je ne ferai pas la une des journaux demain quand on aura découvert mon cadavre au bord de la Tamise, à moitié éventré.

Je gigote un peu mal à l'aise, je tire sur mon loden pour masquer la plus grande partie de mes cuisses mises à nues.

Attiré par le mouvement, les yeux du conducteur se posent sur mes jambes avant de me sourire.

Je suis presque rassuré par son air de mec sympa. Il me semble être un bon gars, enfin je crois car après Paul, je ne me sens plus vraiment doué pour me faire un avis sur les gens. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle pendant tant d'années ?

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demande mon inconnu.

Je remarque qu'il me tutoie. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire au milieu de la prostitution, j'ignore donc si le tutoiement est une façon de briser la gêne, qui pourrait s'installer, en faisant comme si on allait baiser avec quelqu'un que l'on connait bien, ou s'il s'agit tout simplement un manque évident de respect pour la personne ramassée sur le bord d'un trottoir. En tout cas, pas coutumier du fait, cela ne me dérange pas, moi je le vouvoierai comme je l'ai toujours fait pour les inconnus que je rencontre, peut être aussi par respect.

Il me regarde avec insistance et je me souviens qu'il m'a demandé mon prénom. Sans réfléchir je sors :

- Jeremy.

- Moi c'est Drago, me sourit-il.

Etrange prénom.

- C'est plutôt inhabituel de vous trouver ici, d'habitude vous restez vers Soho ou Trafalgar Square.

- Pardon !

- C'est rare de voir des … enfin des personnes comme toi par ici, sans ta tenue je ne me serais pas arrêté.

- J'avais envie de changer, répondis-je au hasard.

- La concurrence doit être rude.

- Hum, fais-je ennuyé.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me lancer sur le sujet de la prostitution, car ce n'est franchement pas un sujet qui me concerne de près ou de loin, du moins pas avant ce soir.

Il dut se rendre compte que ses questions m'ennuyaient, car le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence.

Les bouchons sont encore plus denses que tout à l'heure, à cela s'ajoute une succession de feux, qui passent fatalement tous au rouge notre approche.

A chaque arrêt, une pulsion me saisit et l'envie d'ouvrir la portière et de m'enfuir me submerge. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ce que je vais faire. Me donner à un inconnu cela ne me ressemble pas, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à me taper le premier mec qui passe, je ne suis pas Paul.

Penser à lui me fait si mal que je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Il est, ou du moins, il a été ma première vraie histoire d'amour. J'avais déjà eu des amourettes de quelques mois, tout juste des flirts.

Avec Paul j'avais franchi le cap des simples caresses, il avait été mon premier. Celui en qui j'avais placé toute ma confiance, il m'avait initié aux plaisirs charnels, il avait été tendre, doux et patient. Rien à voir avec la bête que j'avais vu tout à l'heure.

Une douce chaleur sur ma cuisse me fait sursauter. Je regarde, incrédule, la main de l'homme me caresser doucement.

Il me refait ce sourire attendrissant et je lui réponds en écartant un peu plus les cuisses.

Le rouge doit me monter aux joues car je me sens comme enfiévré.

Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt timide habituellement, je ne me reconnais pas.

Est-ce un désir de vengeance insoupçonné qui fait surface ? Ou peut-être que pour une fois j'ai envie de dire merde à toute cette retenue qui m'avait gâchée la vie et perdre l'homme que j'aimais.

Si j'avais été plus entreprenant, plus libéré, plus sexy aussi, il serait sûrement toujours avec moi et il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

Tout est de ma faute, si j'avais été moins prude je ne l'aurais pas perdu.

Je perds le fil de mon autoflagellation quand la voiture s'immobilise pour de bon.

L'homme sort du véhicule et je le vois se précipiter pour m'ouvrir la porte.

Je reste ébahi par ce geste, me prend-t-il pour une gonzesse ?

C'est certain que je possède un côté plutôt androgyne, je suis menu et je ne mesure que 1m68 mais merde, je ne suis pas une femme.

Enervé je descends et attrape la portière pour la claquer.

Interloqué, le blond me regarde, puis se met à rire.

- Je ne suis pas une femme, grommelais-je.

- Désolé, dit-il, j'ai l'habitude de ce geste et je le fais sans réfléchir.

- Hum.

- Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, ajoute-t-il en m'attrapant la main, viens.

Je le suis, et là je me rends compte que nous sommes dans une propriété immense. Sans être sorti de la ville, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en pleine campagne.

Le parc est suffisamment éclairé pour que je puisse voir un bois au loin et de la végétation à perte de vue.

On s'approche de la bâtisse qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit manoir. Je suis facilement impressionnable et là, j'avoue que je suis un peu retourné. Je vais coucher avec un Lord.

Drago nous fait dévier de l'entrée principale et nous nous dirigeons vers le côté gauche de la bâtisse. Bientôt une porte apparait et nous y entrons discrètement, un peu comme le feraient des voleurs. Un doute me saisit, et si nous n'étions pas chez lui ?

J'avoue que cela serait assez culotté tout de même et je chasse cette stupide idée de mon esprit, d'autant qu'il semble connaître les lieux comme sa poche.

Nous grimpons à l'étage et il ne m'a toujours pas lâché la main. Une quantité de portes se succèdent sur notre passage, je ne crois pas avoir jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi grand.

Une porte s'ouvre et je pousse un petit cri de surprise.

Devant nous apparait une femme, d'un certain âge, habillé d'un uniforme de servante. Elle nous salue brièvement.

- Lord Malefoy, Monsieur.

- Bonsoir Elisabeth, veillez à ce que personne ne nous dérange.

Elle acquiesce et me jette un regard mauvais. Pourquoi ai-je soudainement la sensation de ne rien valoir ?

Malefoy nous fait entrer dans une chambre spacieuse et richement décorée. Le lit est à baldaquin, comme dans les histoires de princesses. Je caresse négligemment le dessus de lit du bout des doigts, ici tout est somptueux. Du magnifique lustre en cristal étincelant en passant par le tapis en angora, tout semble valoir une véritable fortune.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui, de l'eau.

- Rien de plus fort ?

- Non, je ne bois que très rarement. Vous êtes Lord alors ?

- Oui, mon grand-père et mon père sont dans la politique.

- Et pas vous ?

- Non, je suis trop tendre pour cela, rit-il, au grand dam de ma famille.

Il s'approche de moi et me tend mon verre d'eau. Il se glisse derrière moi et me défait de mon manteau. Il le jette sur le fauteuil chintz le plus proche de nous et se met à me caresser la nuque.

Mon ventre se contracte à son toucher, ma nuque à toujours était la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie.

Je bois rapidement le verre et me défait de sa prise pour aller le reposer.

J'ai soudainement très peur. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal et que je ne crains rien mais, je ne me reconnais pas.

Que suis-je en train de devenir ?

Il est de nouveau devant moi, il me fixe de ses somptueux yeux gris et je sens mes convictions s'ébranler.

- Tu es magnifique, me chuchote-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je ne peux que gémir, face à ses attouchements qui me font perdre pied. Inconsciemment ma bouche cherche la sienne et il répond à mon baiser. Mes bras passent autour de son cou et je me colle à lui comme une chatte en chaleur.

La honte laisse place à l'envie, l'envie de me faire culbuter sur l'épais couvre lit du lit de princesse.

Mes mains se perdent dans la blondeur maculée de ses cheveux tandis que les siennes se promènent dans mon dos et se glissent sous mon short.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais embrasser, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Je gémis quand il m'en mordille le lobe et mon sexe réagit enfin.

Ses mains déboutonnent mon short et il se baisse pour le faire glisser le long de mes cuisses. Je me souviens tout d'un coup que j'ai fait l'impasse sur les sous-vêtements et qu'il se retrouve désormais avec mon sexe en érection devant le nez.

Il se redresse, faisant courir ses mains le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à mon débardeur qu'il me retire en me faisant lever les bras.

Je suis à présent nu devant lui, alors que lui-même est encore vêtu.

Maladroitement mes mains viennent cacher mon sexe, je me sens transpercé par son regard et je le fuis en regardant mes pieds.

- C'est ta première fois ? Demande-t-il.

- Non ! Je m'exclame, je ne suis pas puceau.

- Non, sourit-il, je parle de ta première fois en tant que …

- Pute !

- Oui, même si je n'apprécie pas trop ce terme.

- C'est la première fois.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, par besoin.

Il me sourit à nouveau et je le trouve tout simplement magnifique. Ses lèvres viennent chercher les miennes pour un court baiser et il se recule en me tendant la main.

Il m'entraîne vers le lit et m'y assois. Il défait sa cravate qu'il jette à même le sol, sa veste et sa chemise prennent le même chemin.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il doit faire du sport car ses muscles sont assez soulignés, il est large d'épaule et sa peau très pale s'accorde parfaitement à la couleur de ses cheveux.

Il retire son pantalon et je peux remarquer la forme son membre érigé au travers du tissu noir de son boxer.

Il s'approche de moi et d'instinct je me recule à l'aide de mes bras. Son air prédateur m'excite au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant.

Il grimpe à genou sur le lit et se met au-dessus de moi. Je m'allonge mes bras tremblants ne me tenant plus. J'ai du mal à le lâcher des yeux, j'imprime tout ce qu'il est, l'iris troublant de ses yeux, son nez légèrement pointu, une petite cicatrice sur son menton, sa langue rosée qui se pourlèche les lèvres comme si il allait débuter un festin. Festin pendant lequel je serai le plat principal.

Il m'embrasse tendrement, trop pour que je ne ressente pas un malaise s'installer en moi. J'aime sa façon de faire, elle me rappelle Paul, Paul et ses baisers gourmands à n'en plus finir, Paul et ses mensonges qui me détruisent.

Drago ne m'embrasse plus et à la place il passe son pouce doit sur ma tempe, comme une caresse. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je suis en train de pleurer.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête là ?

- Non. S'il vous plait n'arrêtez pas.

- D'accord, acquiesce-t-il.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et sa main rejoint mon sexe. Perdu dans ses baisers et mes gémissements, je le laisse me guider, me toucher, m'explorer. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien sauf du plaisir que je ressens entre ses bras et ce sentiment de bien-être qui m'envahit enfin.

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre.**

**Voici, en bref, quelques infos sur les personnages :**

Harry : 25 ans (traducteur) (1m68)

Ron : 26 ans (barman/serveur)(1m82)

Paul : 29 ans (chef d'entreprise) (1m78)

Drago : 30 ans (trader)(1m85)

Blaise : 30 ans (chef d'entreprise) (1m75)

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Samedi 13 décembre 2008**

**POV Harry**

Je m'éveille lentement et tente de m'étirer, malheureusement un poids retient mon bras gauche.

Je tâtonne dans l'obscurité, pour trouver le contact humain d'une peau chaude contre la mienne.

Tout me revient en mémoire, Paul, notre séparation, Drago et moi dans le rôle du prostitué.

Je me dégage de son emprise et tente tant bien que mal de trouver mes vêtements. Je me rhabille en silence et attrape mon manteau.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre et la douce lumière du couloir me permet de voir l'heure à ma montre. Il est 6 heures 34, je pense que le personnel de maison est déjà là et que je n'aurai aucune difficulté à sortir du manoir.

Je jette un œil en arrière tentant d'apercevoir une dernière fois mon amant d'une nuit et tombe sur une liasse de billet ainsi que sa carte de visite, déposées sur la console près de la porte.

J'empoche l'argent, après tout je l'ai gagné, quant à la carte je vais pour la reposer quand je vois inscrit au dos « appelle-moi … si tu as besoin »

Elle rejoint l'argent dans ma poche droite et je quitte la chambre. Je me faufile discrètement jusqu'à la sortie, la porte est bien ouverte.

Une fois dans la rue je me rends à l'évidence, il va falloir que je rentre à pied.

**OoOoO**

Quand je rentre à l'appart, le jour se lève à peine. Ron est en train de finir sa nuit devant son café qui refroidit.

Il sursaute en m'entendant et manque de renverser son bol.

- Déjà debout Ron ?

- Non pas encore couché, Seamus vient de me déposer.

Ron est un adepte des boites de nuit, lieu où il trouve généralement ses conquêtes d'une nuit. Je pose mon manteau et viens lui tenir compagnie.

- Waouh, t'es canon comme ça mec.

- Merci, fais-je en rougissant.

- Paul a dû baver en te voyant.

- Non pas vraiment.

- Il n'a pas aimé, fait-il incrédule.

- Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il retire sa queue du mec qu'il était en train de baiser.

- Merde, grimace le rouquin.

- C'est fini, fais-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne pleure pas mon beau, fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu en trouveras un autre, un mieux, pas un mec qui te trompe à tour de bras.

- Comment ça ?

- En sortant, en voyant ….

- Non, comment tu sais ça ? Qu'il me trompe à tour de bras.

- Je ne fais que supposer Harry, soupire-t-il.

- Je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

- Où as-tu passé la nuit alors ?

- Dehors, j'ai marché.

- Ah bon ! Fait-il incrédule.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il faut que je change. J'en ai marre d'être le bon petit Harry, celui qui ne fait pas de vagues et qui dit oui à tout et à tout le monde.

- Donc ce soir tu viens en boite avec moi alors.

- Oui, j'ai envie de m'éclater.

- Super, bon je vais me coucher. Je veux être en forme pour ne pas louper cela.

Il part en riant et je m'installe à sa place devant son café tiède. J'attrape une de ses tartines beurrées et je la mange à sa place.

Accoudé à la table, je repense à cette nuit. A Drago en moi, à moi sur lui le chevauchant, chose que je n'avais encore jamais fait.

Avec Paul c'était différent, il me traitait comme si j'étais en cristal prêt à me briser au moindre mouvement trop brusque.

Pourtant je n'ai jamais trouvé à redire. Suis-je à ce point timoré ? Ou me contentais-je paresseusement de ce que j'avais, sans chercher à en vouloir plus ?

Après avoir croqué deux fois dans la tartine, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je devais retirer ses fringues qui ne me ressemblaient pas et me laver de se dégoût que j'avais de moi, de mettre laissé baiser comme la dernière des trainées.

**OoOoO**

Vêtu d'un simple jean noir et d'un pull fin de la même couleur, j'attendais patiemment que Ron termine de s'habiller. Il était pire qu'une fille.

Debout devant mon psyché, qu'il trouvait moins nul quand c'est lui qui s'en servait, il finissait de boutonner son jean slim noir.

Ron, serveur de métier, est mon meilleur ami depuis plus de 10 ans. Nous nous sommes rencontré en classe de 3ème. J'arrivais de 4ème et lui redoublait son année. On s'est tout de suite plus, même beaucoup. Il fut mon premier flirt, mon premier vrai baiser avec la langue. On passait tous nos mercredis après-midi chez lui à se papouiller sur son lit, jusqu'au jour où sa petite sœur, Ginny, nous surpris et alla tout raconter à sa mère.

Ce fut la bonne occasion pour nous rendre compte que l'on pouvait très bien s'entendre sans avoir à se palucher mutuellement, et là, nous avons décidé de devenir ami, des vrais amis, les meilleurs amis au monde.

J'avais décidé de devenir traducteur, Ron lui voulait glander. Après nos examens de fin de lycée, j'embrayais sur trois années d'études et Ron se trouva des petits jobs. Excédé par son comportement, ses parents le mirent dehors et il squatta illégalement ma chambre d'étudiant.

Ron trouva finalement un boulot de serveur dans un pub et nous signâmes pour un appart en collocation, c'était il y un peu plus de trois ans.

Depuis, il passe de boulot en boulot et de mec en mec.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il me colle trop au cul ? Me demande-t-il.

- Si, mais si tu évites de t'asseoir cela devrait aller.

- Génial.

- Tu vas te faire arrêter pour racolage.

- Tu parles, tu t'es vu dans ton micro short ? C'était à se demander ou t'avais bien pu foutre ta queue.

- Je te le donne si tu veux je n'en n'aurai plus besoin.

- Si j'avais le moindre espoir de pouvoir rentrer dedans je te l'aurais déjà volé Harry. Tu es prêt ?

- Hum.

- T'es emballé dis donc.

- Tu crois que Paul y sera ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu t'en fous hein.

- Facile à dire, il va me manquer quand même.

- On va te trouver un autre mec qui va te faire grimper aux rideaux et tu oublieras ce connard.

J'opine, pas très sûr que cela me soit si facile.

Ron attrape sa veste et mon bras et nous sortons de l'appart, direction le Cream, la boite gay par excellence, selon les dires de Ron. Pour ma part, je trouve l'endroit sympa mais un peu trop bruyant. De plus, la dernière fois où nous y étions allés tous ensemble j'étais tombé sur un mec en train de se sucer dans les toilettes.

Cela m'avait choqué et mon allure de pucelle effarouchée avait bien fait rire Paul. Encore et toujours lui, mais c'est vrai que lui, d'après ce que j'avais vu, il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose qui le choque en matière de sexe.

Le club est à deux rues de chez nous, nous nous y rendons à pied. On croise quelques habitués de la boite qui nous saluent, ou plutôt qui salue Ron. Je suis certain qu'il a dû s'en taper au moins la moitié.

Je n'arrête pas de le lui reprocher et cela le fait marrer à chaque fois. Il m'est même arrivé de lui acheter moi-même des boites de capotes, histoire qu'il n'oublie jamais de se protéger.

Il râle à chaque fois, mais je suis sûr et certain qu'il apprécie mon geste, je l'aime donc je prends soin de lui.

La file d'attente est déjà conséquente, à croire que tous les gays de Grande Bretagne se sont donnés rendez-vous au même endroit. Heureusement, Ron qui doit sûrement connaître intimement le vigile à l'entrée, arrive à nous faire passer devant tout le monde.

Seamus et Dean, un couple d'amis gay, sont déjà là. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils se roulent une pelle digne d'un film porno, les mains de Seamus glissent le long du dos de Dean et si il continue elles disparaitront bientôt sous son pantalon.

Notre arrivée l'en dissuade et il relâche son amoureux, le faisant râler.

Ensemble nous cherchons une table et Ron et Seamus vont nous chercher des consommations. Dean entame alors la conversation, il me demande ce que je deviens. J'évite de parler de Paul, je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails, à la place je lui parle de mon travail et je le questionne sur le sien.

J'ai hâte que Ron revienne, je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler quelqu'un de très causant.

Justement il arrive, affichant un air pincé. Je l'interroge du regard et il se contente de me désigner la piste de danse.

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, qui se concrétise quand j'aperçois Paul danser avec un autre mec. Enfin lui doit appeler cela une danse, moi je trouve que cela ressemble plutôt à de la baise verticale.

Je détourne le regard et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de partir. Ron qui a dû anticiper ma réaction vient s'asseoir près de moi et m'entoure les épaules de son bras.

- T'en fais pas Harry tu l'oublieras.

Je ricane en secouant la tête, il est marrant lui, il n'est jamais tombé amoureux c'est facile pour lui de dire cela.

La soirée passe doucement et la musique me fracasse le crâne. Dean et Seamus s'embrasse encore et toujours et Ron danse depuis 20 bonnes minutes avec celui qui rentrera, à n'en pas douter, avec lui.

Fatigué, je décide de rentrer. Je salue mes amis et fait coucou à Ron qui me salue à son tour.

Je me glisse tant bien que mal jusque dehors, jouant des coudes pour me frayer un chemin.

L'air frais me fait un bien fou et un violent frisson me parcoure le corps, me faisant grelotter.

Il n'est qu'une heure du mat, Ron ne rentrera pas avant au moins 5 heures.

Je me dépêche de rentrer, les rues ne sont pas très sûres à cette heure. Je traverse sans me soucier et je manque de me faire percuter par un véhicule.

Heureusement une main me tire vers l'arrière et me ramène sur le trottoir. Mon cœur bat comme jamais, je me retourne pour remercier mon sauveur et je tombe sur Paul.

Je me libère de sa main qui me tient toujours et entreprends de traverser à nouveau la rue. Je l'entends qui m'appelle et je fuis plus vite pour le semer, malheureusement il me rattrape et me plaque contre une porte cochère.

- Lâche-moi Paul.

- Ecoute Harry je suis désolé pour hier, fait–il gêné.

- Moi pas, cela m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu es réellement.

- Et je suis quoi ?

- Un salaud de la pire espèce. Je te faisais confiance, je nous voyais passer notre vie ensemble.

- Ca n'aurait pas pu durer nous deux.

- Depuis quand me trompes-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit-il, depuis près de deux ans environ.

- Tu me dégoûtes. Tu es le pire salopard que la terre est porté.

- Je ne suis pas le seul bébé, rit-il, demande donc à Ron ce qu'il en pense.

- Quoi ?

- A un de ces jours.

Il se barre en me plantant là. Je tremble de tous mes membres, au froid s'ajoute un sentiment de colère qui me fait vibrer de tout mon être. J'ignore ce que Ron viens faire dans l'histoire, ou tout du mois j'ai envie de croire que l'insinuation de Paul était juste un moyen de se défaire d'un peu de sa culpabilité.

Anéanti, je me traîne jusqu'à l'appart, puis jusqu'à ma chambre. Je jette mon manteau et m'affale habillé sur mon lit.

Mes larmes coulent encore une fois. J'en ai marre, marre d'être faible et d'être encore victime. Est-ce que tous les êtres que j'aime vont continuer à me faire du mal les uns après les autres ? Faut-il qu'ils se jouent tous de moi dans mon dos ?

Après de longues minutes, vidé de mes larmes et épuisé je trouve enfin le sommeil.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Dimanche 14 décembre 2008**

**POV Harry**

Je me réveille encore plus épuisé, si c'est possible.

La première chose qui me revient à l'esprit et qui me hante sont les dernières paroles de Paul. Que lui m'ait trompé j'arrive presque à ne pas lui en vouloir, mais je ne suis pas certain de l'accepter venant de Ron mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

J'avais gardé l'infime espoir que Paul m'ait menti, même si j'ignore pourquoi il voudrait me faire encore plus de mal qu'il ne m'en a fait déjà. Pourtant je dois me rendre à l'évidence, des souvenirs me reviennent, des choses dont on ne s'aperçoit qu'avec le recul, qu'en voulant vraiment ouvrir les yeux.

Je me lève, prends ma douche et enfile un vieux survêt un peu défraîchit.

Ron doit encore dormir avec son bellâtre de la soirée.

Du moins c'est ce que je crois, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans la cuisine et tombe sur le métis qu'il avait déjà ramené la semaine dernière, chose totalement inédite.

Il me salue et termine le plateau petit déjeuner qu'il compose pour eux deux.

- Salut, je n'ai pas retenu ton prénom la dernière fois, demandais-je.

- Blaise.

- Ah oui, moi c'est Harry.

- Je le sais, Ron m'a parlé de toi.

- J'ignorais qu'il voyait quelqu'un régulièrement.

- On ne s'est vu que quelques fois.

Il attrape le plateau et s'éloigne vers la chambre qui a accueilli leurs ébats.

Je m'installe devant mon bol vide, j'ai la flemme. Je me sens fatigué, vidé.

Du bruit me parvient et j'émerge un peu. Je regarde ma montre, cela fait 45 minutes que je végète accoudé à la table.

Parti dans mes pensées, je n'ai vu le temps passé.

Ron déboule le sourire aux lèvres, il semble heureux, cela en fait au moins un. Son Blaise le suit et l'embrasse frénétiquement sous mes yeux. Mal à l'aise à cause de ma présence, Ron le repousse en me désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

Je suppose que le dit Blaise doit tout connaître de mes déboires amoureux, car il prend un air désolé et va s'asseoir sagement sur le canapé.

Ron me fixe, je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, je déteste ça.

- Harry tu vas bien ?

- Hum.

- Tu te souviens de Blaise ? Me chuchote-t-il.

- Oui. Deux fois de suite le même tu t'améliores.

- Je l'aime bien, me sourit-il.

Il affiche un air de bienheureux qui a le don de m'énerver.

J'en ai marre d'être le seul qui souffre.

- J'ai vu Paul hier soir.

- Merde, souffle Ron, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, on a discuté presque comme des personnes civilisées.

- Il … enfin … il t'a dit quoi ?

- Qu'il me trompait depuis deux ans environ.

- Ah, ça fait longtemps.

- Ouais, tu sais j'ai passé tout mon temps à y réfléchir et deux ans cela remonte à notre voyage en Ecosse, tu te souviens dans le vieux château transformé en hôtel de luxe.

Celui où on t'avait invité pour ne pas que tu restes seul.

- Je me souviens, pali Ron.

- C'était agréable comme endroit, le sauna, la piscine, les massages il y avait tout le confort nécessaire. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Paul et toi préfèreriez aller jouer au squash ensemble plutôt que de profiter de tous ces bien-être qui nous avaient fait venir sur place.

- Je … tu sais moi les massages ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

- Je le sais, tu es un sportif il te fallait de l'action, tu préférais aller baiser le mec de ton meilleur ami.

- Harry ce n'est pas …

- Ce n'est pas quoi Ron ? M'énervais-je, j'aimais Paul plus que tout au monde, j'avais confiance en toi, en vous et vous m'avez poignardé dans le dos.

- C'est arrivé comme ça, se défendit Ron, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

- Vous avez baisé chaque jour Ron, hurlais-je, ce n'était pas un accident. Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace ? Cela fait deux putains d'années que tu me mens, que tu me trompes.

- Je t'en prie Harry, pardonne moi.

- Non Ron, tu m'as fait trop de mal, je te déteste, pleurais-je. Je vais chercher un autre appartement.

- Harry je t'en prie arrête.

Je m'enfuie en courant et referme violemment la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour le moment.

J'ai besoin de digérer et de faire le point sur ma vie.

Je m'assois au pied de mon lit et regarde tristement ma valise, juchée sur le haut de l'armoire. Faire mes clics et mes clacs et me barrer m'a longuement traverser l'esprit, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de partir d'ici et de me retrouver ailleurs, seul.

J'en veux à Ron, je sais que ma rancœur s'atténuera avec le temps, qu'il n'est pas le seul coupable dans l'histoire et que malgré tout j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

Je sais qu'il regrette vraiment, du moins plus que Paul certainement. Je vais l'éviter quelques temps. Je prends tout de même quelques affaires que je fourre dans un sac de sport, je pense que deux trois jours à l'hôtel ne me feront pas de mal.

Je ressors de ma chambre et trouve Ron effondré dans les bras de ce Blaise. Il lui frotte doucement le dos et me fait un petit sourire pincé.

Je lui murmure un vague merci, je suis tout de même rassuré de ne pas savoir Ron tout seul. Je ne sais pas être un salaud, faire souffrir les autres est quelque chose qui m'est totalement étranger.

Une fois dehors, je décide d'aller prendre un café pas loin, puis je me mets à la recherche d'une chambre à bas prix.

Je trouve un petit hôtel dans une rue secondaire éloignée du centre. La chambre est jolie et possède une télé, n'ayant pas pris mes traductions ni mon ordi, elle tombe plutôt bien cela va me permettre d'occuper un peu mon temps.

Je jette mon manteau et les billets en tombent.

Je les avais totalement oubliés ceux-là. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

Je trouve également la carte de visite du dénommé Drago Malefoy, trader pour la international bank of London.

Il ne doit pas se marrer tous les jours, je comprends déjà mieux pourquoi il se paye des putes.

Je joue avec la carte et l'a fait passer entre mes doigts, l'inscription au dos défile devant mes yeux et l'envie de le contacter me titille.

J'attrape mon portable et compose le numéro. Ça sonne, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

- Allo !

Je raccroche paniqué. Je pose le téléphone et le regarde comme ci il était le coupable de mon appel insensé.

Soudain il sonne, me faisant sursauter malgré moi.

Je regarde l'écran et le numéro de Drago apparait. Comment ai-je pu oublier que mon numéro allait apparaîtrait sur son téléphone ?

Fébrile je décroche.

- Allo, murmurais-je.

- Qui est-ce ? Grogne la voix au bout de la ligne.

- C'est Jeremy.

- Qui ça ?

- Personne, désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

- Non attends, je me souviens de toi. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci.

- Tu veux que l'on se voie ?

- Oui j'aimerais.

- Bien, je peux passer te prendre vers 22 heures si tu veux ?

- Oui.

- Où ?

- Je suis au blue hôtel, sur Cheshire street.

- C'est un hôtel de passes ?

- Non ! M'offusquais-je, c'est là où j'habite … temporairement.

- D'accord, tu veux que l'on se voie là-bas ?

- Non je ne préfèrerais pas.

- Bien, je te rappellerai quand je serai en bas de chez toi alors.

- Merci, à ce soir.

- A ce soir Jeremy.

Je raccroche le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Malgré la honte de passer pour un prostitué, je suis ravi qu'il ait accepté de me revoir. J'ai besoin de ses bras ce soir, j'ai besoin de me sentir vivant et d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un.

**OoOoO**

21 h 55, je suis prêt depuis une demi-heure. N'ayant rien pris de sexy quand je suis parti de chez moi, je me contente de mon bon vieux jean noir et d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur.

Je n'ai pas dîné, mon estomac n'aurait rien laissé entrer et je ne me vois pas vomir sur Drago à cause d'une poussée de stress.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentie et son numéro s'affiche. Je réponds, il me dit qu'il est en bas et qu'il m'attend.

Je souffle un bon coup et après avoir fermé ma porte, je descends rejoindre mon blond.

Je repère immédiatement sa voiture, un véhicule de luxe dans ces quartiers cela se remarque très vite.

Je me dirige vers la voiture et prend place à ses côtés.

Il me sourit et me détaille de façon appuyée.

Je me doute que mon allure différente de notre dernière rencontre, doit l'interpeller.

- Je n'ai pas la tenue adéquate, lui souriais-je.

- Celle-ci semble mieux te convenir.

- Oui, fais-je surpris d'avoir été cerné aussi rapidement.

- Tu vis donc ici ? Cela ne fait pas un peu cher en fin de mois ?

- Non, je suis juste ici temporairement.

- Ah bon ! Dit-il pas certain.

- Je vis en collocation avec mon meilleur ami et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il m'a trompé avec mon ex petit ami, du coup on s'est disputé et j'ai atterri ici.

Le blond se met à rire à la fin de ma tirade et je commence à m'énerver. Je n'aime pas qu'il se permette de se moquer de moi ou de mettre en doute ma parole.

- C'est vrai, je ne mens pas.

- Loin de moi cette idée Jeremy, je ris juste au lapsus de ta phrase.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit que ton meilleur ami t'avais trompé avec ton ex, c'est plutôt l'inverse, non ?

- Non, c'est comme cela que je le ressens, mon meilleur ami est comme mon frère je me sens d'autant plus trahi.

Plus un mot n'est échangé et nous arrivons rapidement dans sa propriété, la circulation, est vraiment plus fluide le dimanche soir.

Nous passons au même endroit et cette fois nous ne croisons personne, pas de bonne pour me toiser du regard ce soir.

Je suis un peu plus à l'aise que la première fois et je commence à me déshabiller lentement, quittant mon manteau et ensuite mon pull.

Drago me tend un verre remplit d'un liquide ambré, sûrement du whisky.

J'avoue en avoir besoin car sous mon semblant de décontraction, je suis légèrement à cran.

J'ignore comment il fait cela, mais cet homme semble me connaître mieux que moi-même, aussi quand il passe derrière moi pour me masser les épaules en cherchant à me détendre, je me contente de me laisser aller.

Ce soir nous avons couché ensemble deux fois.

Je suis assez étonné par mon manque de retenue. Je découvrais qu'il m'était plus facile de me donner à un inconnu qu'à mon propre petit ami.

Blottis dans ses bras, je me sentais un peu perdu. Comment pouvais-je être si proche de lui sans ressentir le moindre malaise ?

- Jeremy ?

- Hum.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

J'ouvrais la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. J'avais beau chercher, les mots ne venaient pas.

Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ce malentendu ?

- Tu pourrais arrêter tout ça et reprendre des études.

- Je …

- Je pourrais t'aider.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-il surpris. Je peux t'offrir une chance de t'en sortir.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, m'énervais-je.

- Tu préfères faire la pute toute ta vie ?

L'insulte me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je pinçais mes lèvres pour ne pas laisser sortir le flot d'injures qui me venait à l'esprit.

J'ignorais pourquoi mais venant de lui, ces mots m'avaient fait horriblement mal.

Devais-je passer toute ma vie à me sentir humilié par tous ceux que je côtoie ?

Plutôt que de répondre des insanités que je regretterais par la suite, je préférais me lever et partir. Même si nous étions en pleine nuit, même si les rues n'étaient pas sûres.

Tout plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus devant une personne qui vous méprise sans vous connaître.

Il ne chercha pas à me retenir, mais il se leva pour déposer l'argent sur la table près de la porte.

Je regardais les liasses, jugeant qu'il avait déposé plus que nécessaire. Etait-ce le prix de sa culpabilité ? De ses remords ?

Toujours est-il que je sortais sans y toucher, car tout cela était faux, je ne suis pas une pute. Je suis juste un mec un peu paumé en rupture avec sa vie, son ancienne vie, celle qui s'était écroulée comme un château de carte.

Il était trois heures du matin et j'avais tout de même un peu peur d'arpenter les rues seul, surtout, avec le nombre de tarés que l'on voyait maintenant.

Il ne me restait qu'une solution. Je sortais mon portable et le rallumais, avant de composer le numéro. Après une dizaine de sonnerie, une voix rauque me répondit.

- Allo.

- Ron, c'est moi.

- Harry ?

- Tu peux venir me chercher ?

- Tu es où ?

- Dans new bond street, près de Piccadilly.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce quartier de bourges ?

- Tu viens ou pas ?

- J'arrive.

Heureusement je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre, juste le temps nécessaire pour baver devant les vitrines de luxe du quartier.

Il m'accueillit tout sourire et je daignais le lui rendre, j'étais loin de lui pardonner.

Il le comprit et nous fîmes le chemin de retour en silence.

Je ne lui donnais pas l'adresse de l'hôtel qui m'avait si peu hébergé, préférant rentrer chez moi, j'irai récupérer mes affaires restantes demain.

Je craignais peut être que Drago m'y rejoigne, pas qu'il me fasse peur, mais je craignais d'avoir à lui dire la vérité.

Je ne me voyais pas lui dire que je m'étais foutu de lui en lui faisant croire des choses fausses.

J'avais aussi honte de m'être laissé prendre au piège de la facilité en me faisant passer pour un autre.

Je crois aussi que je me dégoûtais, j'avais en l'espace de deux nuits mis à mal tous mes préceptes.

Moi le jeune ingénu, effarouché rien qu'en entendant habituellement des mots crus se rapportant eu sexe.

J'étais devenu ce qui me rebutais le plus, un mec facile et sans amour propre.

Drago avait raison, je n'allais pas faire cela toute ma vie, je voulais redevenir le jeune homme candide d'il y a 15 jours. Celui qui avait un petit ami qu'il croyait fidèle, un meilleur ami honnête et qui n'avait pas été la catin d'un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait, et ce, à deux reprises.

Je me haïssais pour cela.

- Harry ?

- Oui.

-Tu sais pour Paul, il m'avait dit qu'entre vous ce n'était pas sérieux.

- Cela faisait un an que l'on était ensemble Ron, c'était sérieux, enfin surtout pour moi.

- Il m'avait dit être frustré et quand il a commencé à me toucher je n'ai pas …

- Arrête tu veux, criais-je, il était mon premier amant et j'étais coincé au lit. Je n'osais pas prendre d'initiatives et j'étais assez timide pendant l'acte, cependant cela ne te donnait nullement le droit de baiser avec.

- Je croyais que vous deux c'était presque terminé, c'est ce qu'il m'avait laissé entendre.

- Ce n'était pas le cas.

- Vous ne faisiez rien, jamais vous ne vous touchiez ou vous embrassiez.

- Et alors ?

- Je regrette de t'avoir fait de la peine, soupira-t-il.

- J'espère bien. Pour l'instant je ne me sens pas prêt à te pardonner Ron.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis déjà content que tu m'adresses la parole et que tu sois revenu à l'appartement. Au fait que faisais-tu là-bas ?

- C'est une longue histoire et si tu le permets je voudrais bien aller me coucher.

- Pas de problème, je te réveillerai pour le petit déjeuner.

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas, trop fatigué pour articuler le moindre mot.

Je refermais la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, heureux de retrouver mon chez moi.

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit et me mis à sangloter.

Il fallait que tout cela sorte, que j'évacue tout ce trop-plein de tristesse qui m'oppressait.

Bientôt je trouvais le sommeil, une petite échappatoire avant une nouvelle journée.

Demain serait un autre jour.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**4 mois plus tard**

**Samedi 18 avril 2009**

**POV Harry**

Je n'avais jamais cherché à recontacter Drago Malefoy, même si parfois, enfin souvent, l'envie me titillait.

Je m'étais plongé dans le travail et déniché de nouveaux contrats grâce au petit ami de Ron, Blaise Zabini.

Celui qui était passé deux fois dans les draps de Ron et avait réussi à y faire sa place et à en chasser les autres.

J'étais heureux pour Ron qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convienne. J'avais réussi à lui pardonner même si cela ne fut pas simple, mais j'avoue que le petit déjeuner au lit tous les matins cela avait grandement aidé.

Tous les samedis, Ron et Blaise sortaient en boîte et à chaque fois, ils insistaient pour que je les suive.

Je refusais tout le temps, prétextant un mal de crâne, du boulot en retard ou le fait que je ne souhaitais pas tenir la chandelle.

- Tu ne rencontreras jamais personne, soupira Ron.

- Je suis bien pour le moment, de plus je ne veux pas tomber sur Paul et une de ses conquêtes.

- Ok, intervint Blaise, mais ce soir nous n'allons pas en boîte mais chez un ami à moi qui fête son anniversaire.

- Je ne le connais pas je vais faire tâche dans le décor.

- Mais non, il est courant que je ramène des amis et il est impatient de savoir à quoi ressemble un traducteur.

- Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'est fait à l'idée que tu étais un vieux bonhomme dégarni, grisonnant et bedonnant, avoisinant la soixantaine.

- Ca fait un peu cliché, non ?

- Tout à fait, alors nous allons lui prouver que tu es un splendide jeune homme jouissant de toutes ses capacités.

- Bon, soufflais-je, je dois m'habiller comment ?

- Classe.

- C'est un bourge ? Grimaçais-je.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Attends de le voir avant de juger.

- Evite juste ton mini short, s'esclaffa Ron.

- Très drôle, un jean noir et une chemise c'est bon ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'engageais, les soirées guindées ce n'était pas mon truc.

Cela aura au moins le mérite de me faire sortir de ma tanière et de voir du monde.

Je m'habillais rapidement et nous partîmes vers 18 heures. Selon les dires de Blaise, un banquet ferait office de repas et ensuite aurait lieu une soirée dansante. Je savais que je ferais tapisserie, la danse et moi ce n'était pas une grande histoire d'amour. L'avantage du buffet c'est que je pourrai grignoter en regardant les autres se trémousser sur la piste de danse.

Blaise conduisait une magnifique Audi. Il dirigeait, avec sa mère, une entreprise de matériel informatique et électronique qu'un de ses ex beaux pères leur avait laissé en héritage après sa mort.

Autant dire qu'il gagnait parfaitement bien sa vie, de quoi s'acheter plusieurs voitures de ce style chaque année, selon les dires de Ron.

Assis à l'arrière, enfoncé dans les sièges en cuir, je regardais les vitrines défiler et les derniers clients se précipiter avant la fermeture des boutiques.

Je vivais à Londres depuis toujours, mais j'avais toujours l'impression de découvrir cette ville chaque jour. Entre les changements d'enseignes et les travaux permanents, j'avais du mal à trouver des points de repère. Je suis certain qu'en tant que piéton j'arriverais à perdre mon chemin.

La seule chose qui restait immuable c'était les embouteillages, voilà pourquoi je n'aurai jamais le permis. Conduire dans de telles conditions, hors de question.

D'ailleurs, la lenteur et l'ennui aidant, je me sentais déjà papillonner des yeux, doucement mais surement, le sommeil me guettait.

- Harry, réveille-toi on est arrivé.

- Déjà, baillais-je.

Tant bien que mal, je sortais du véhicule et étirais mes membres. Je baillais une dernière fois avant de rester figer la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ça t'en bouche un coin, ricana Blaise en se méprenant sur mon expression. C'est un ancien manoir qui appartient à la famille de Drago depuis plusieurs siècles.

- Ton ami c'est Drago Malefoy, couinais-je.

- Oui, pourquoi tu le connais ?

- Non, soufflais-je. Je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas bien.

- Mais non, riposta Ron, reste un peu.

- Voici Drago, nous informa le métis.

- Trop tard, me nargua Ron avec un petit sourire.

- Salut vieux frère, fit Blaise en prenant Drago dans une accolade. Tu te souviens de Ron, mon petit ami.

- Bonsoir, répondit mon ami.

- Bonsoir Ron, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci.

- Et voici Harry son meilleur ami.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès son arrivée, j'avais tourné le dos à tout le monde. J'espérais peut être qu'ils m'oublieraient si je parvenais à me fondre dans le décor.

- Enchanté Harry, fit la douce voix de Drago me forçant à me retourner.

Je tentais un sourire forcé, j'ignorais comment il allait réagir.

- Bonsoir, fais-je penaud.

- Harry c'est ça ? Dit-il incrédule.

- Oui.

- J'ai une impression de déjà vu, j'ai bien connu un dénommé Jeremy il y a peu.

- Il parait qu'on a tous des sosies dans le monde, rétorquais-je mal à l'aise.

- Cela doit être ça.

- On ne va peut-être pas discuter toute la soirée dehors, se plaignit Blaise, il fait un peu frais.

- Entrons, mes parents sont impatients de te revoir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Ron tombe amoureux du meilleur ami de Malefoy ? Etais-je destiné à avoir une vie maudite ?

Heureusement il avait joué le jeu et ne m'avait pas mis la honte devant mes amis, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était que partie remise.

La nourriture était excellente et je goûtais pour la première fois à du homard. Tous les invités étaient répartis à différentes tables de huit convives, et pour mon plus grand plaisir, Drago dîna à notre table. D'autres de leurs amis vinrent nous rejoindre, une certaine Pansy et deux espèces de molosses, Greg et Vincent.

Mal à l'aise en société habituellement, là, j'arrivais tout juste à respirer entre deux bouchées. Les discussions allaient bon train, passant de l'économie anglaise à la mode british et des derniers potins de leur quartier à ceux de la couronne britannique.

J'avoue, qu'aucun de ces sujets de conversation n'éveillait en moi un besoin de me joindre à eux. Je me contentais de grignoter et d'éviter les regards interrogateurs que posait Drago sur moi. Je me doutais que les questions devaient se bousculer dans sa tête et qu'il serait dans mon intérêt de ne pas me retrouver seul avec lui.

Vers 22 heures la musique se fit entendre et Blaise attrapa Ron par le bras pour le tirer vers la piste de danse improvisée. Pansy minauda jusqu'à ce que, excédé, Drago accepte enfin de l'inviter.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à la scène digne d'une gamine pourrie gâtée, sourire qui n'échappa pas à Drago qui me le rendit en haussant les épaules.

Il ne m'en voulait peut-être pas tant que cela finalement.

Le temps me sembla long et je dus arrêter de manger sous peine de frôler l'indigestion. Après être resté assis durant des heures, je devais tout de même aller soulager ma vessie. Aussi, prenant des airs de bête traquée, je me glissais le plus discrètement vers les toilettes.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit désormais et j'espérais, sans y croire, qu'en ressortant des toilettes, Ron me fasse signe que l'on rentrait enfin.

Au lieu de cela, je tombais au moment de sortir sur Drago Malefoy qui m'attendait adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Sans rien dire il s'éloigna et docilement je le suivis. Je lui devais des explications et fuir encore une fois ne résoudrait rien.

Après avoir arpenté quelques couloirs, je reconnaissais celui qui menait à sa chambre. Nous étions si loin de la pièce de réception que l'on n'entendait plus la musique. Autant dire que si je venais à crier au secours, personne ne viendrait à mon aide, j'espérais secrètement qu'il ne soit pas rancunier.

Il ouvrit la porte juste avant celle de sa chambre et me fit entrer dans un petit salon cosy.

Il prit place dans le canapé et je l'imitais en prenant le fauteuil à sa gauche, celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de la porte.

- Cela t'arrive souvent de jouer double jeu ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, murmurais-je, il s'agit d'un malentendu.

- Je t'écoute.

- Quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, je venais de trouver mon petit ami en train de baiser un autre mec. Nous allions fêter nos trois ans de relation et j'avais décidé de lui faire une surprise en mettant une tenue un peu sexy. J'avoue avoir été le plus surpris des deux.

Quand tu m'as interpellé, au début je n'ai pas compris ce que tu me voulais et quand j'ai réalisé ce qui m'arrivait, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

- Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose.

- J'étais sonné, ma vie tombait en morceaux. J'avais, je crois, besoin de quelque chose qui m'empêche de penser et me fasse me sentir vivant et désirable.

- En faisant la pute ?

- Peut-être, commençais-je à pleurer.

- Pourquoi m'avoir rappelé la deuxième fois ?

- Je venais de me disputer avec Ron et j'avais besoin de réconfort.

- A chaque fois j'étais ton défouloir.

- Non, protestais-je, ce n'est pas mon genre d'agir comme ça, je n'ai pas joué avec toi. Auprès de toi je me sentais vivant.

- Même si tu me mentais ?

- Oui, car enfin je pouvais être un autre moi, fini le mec coincé pas foutu de satisfaire son mec qui va voir ailleurs. Avec toi j'étais bien, même si à tes yeux je n'étais qu'une pute.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ais dit cette nuit-là. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas être autre chose alors que je voyais bien que ce n'étais pas une réelle … vocation.

- Je suis traducteur.

- Oui je le sais et tu es loin du type que j'imaginais.

Il se mit à rire et je le rejoignais de bon cœur.

- Tu aimerais que l'on se revoie ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas.

- Comme ami, pas comme client et … enfin tu vois, rit-il à nouveau.

- J'aimerais, avouais-je.

- Bien, on pourrait sortir à quatre au début et ensuite on verra ce qu'il advient de nous.

- D'accord, approuvais-je.

- Je crois que l'on doit m'attendre pour que j'ouvre mes cadeaux, grimaça-t-il en regardant sa montre.

- Je ne t'ai rien apporté, fais-je désolé.

- J'ai déjà eu un beau cadeau, je t'ai retrouvé.

Nous retournâmes à sa soirée et effectivement, il était attendu. Après que l'assemblée ait chanté happy birthday to you trois ou quatre fois, il attrapa enfin son premier cadeau et sous les yeux émerveillés des invités il commença à déballer ses présents.

Ron et Blaise qui m'avaient rejoint à la table, profitaient du break pour enfourner toutes sortes de pâtisseries. Tout comme moi, les cadeaux reçus leur importaient peu.

Cela dura pas loin d'une heure, entre le déballage et les remerciements. Et alors que tout le monde croyait que la musique allait de nouveau retentir, Malefoy père prit à son tour la parole.

- Chers invités, nous voudrions, ma femme et moi, vous remercier pour votre présence ce soir. Notre fils fête ses 30 ans et nous aimerions, dans un futur proche, qu'il prenne une épouse et nous fasse de merveilleux petits enfants.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que Blaise manqua de recracher sa boisson, en éclatant de rire.

- Aussi nous ne pouvons que l'encourager en ce sens surtout, quand nous voyons à quel point il semble proche de son amie Pansy.

Un bruit d'étouffement se fit entendre et une multitude de miettes de gâteaux volèrent dans ma direction.

Ron tapotait doucement le haut du dos de Blaise alors que celui-ci essuyait du revers de sa main les quelques larmes du à son étranglement.

Je regardais en direction de Drago et découvrait un homme stoïque, sans émotions. Pansy, quant à elle, l'avait rejoint et se cramponnait à lui tout sourire.

Je crois que ma relation avec Drago restera ce qu'elle est, un vague souvenir.

Monsieur Malefoy termina son discours sans que j'en comprenne un traitre mot, perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas la tête à en entendre plus qu'il n'en faut.

Ron me secoua le bras et m'indiqua que l'on partait, enfin. Blaise insista pour dire au revoir à Drago et par politesse, je fis la même chose.

Les salutations furent banales, pas d'effusion, pas de promesse de rappel, rien, comme si notre discussion de toute à l'heure n'avait jamais eu lieu.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, car de toute façon, je ne crois pas que je correspondrais aux critères de sa famille. Ses parents le voient déjà marié à cette Pansy, à n'en pas douter issue d'une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus convenable, avec une ribambelle d'enfants, chose que je ne pourrai jamais lui apporter.

Voilà ce que c'est que d'espérer et de rêver. Je ne serai jamais qu'Harry Potter, petit traducteur, orphelin et sans un sou vaillant.

A suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Vendredi 01 mai 2009**

**POV Harry**

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler et je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Drago.

Je ne m'étais pas fait de fausses idées concernant la situation.

Blaise arriva vers 18 heures et ils insistèrent pour que je sorte dîner avec eux. Me rappelant de ma dernière discussion avec Drago je fus pris d'un fol espoir.

- Ton ami Drago sera là ?

- Non, ça ne risque pas, grimaça-t-il.

- Vous êtes fâchés ?

- Non, mais avec les préparatifs du mariage il n'a presque plus de temps pour lui le pauvre.

- Il va vraiment se marier, fais-je ahuri.

- Oui et franchement cela me met hors de moi qu'il se laisse ainsi mené par le bout du nez par son père.

- Il n'est pas au courant que l'on est au 21ème siècle et que les mariages arrangés sont d'une autre époque ?

- Je croyais qu'il était gay, intervint Ron.

- Justement, il semblerait que son père l'ait appris dernièrement, d'où le mariage.

- Comment l'a-t-il su ? Dit Ron.

- Il l'ignore car il fait toujours attention.

- La femme de chambre, soufflais-je.

Devant leur regard ahuri je me rattrapais.

- Le personnel de maison voit et entend tout, ils ont sûrement dû cafter.

- Drago n'amène jamais personne chez lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il protège son secret de sa famille pas très ouverte et son identité auprès des mecs qu'il se tape.

- Ben c'est raté, soupira Ron.

- Ouais et il se retrouve avec cette gourde Pansy.

C'est de ma faute songeais-je, s'il ne m'avait pas ramené au manoir il ne serait pas obligé de se marier.

- Alors tu viens ? Insista Ron.

- Non, allez-y tout seuls je ne me sens pas très en forme.

- Tu veux que l'on reste ?

- Fichez le camp, allez oust.

Ils déguerpirent aussi vite que s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses et je me retrouvais seul avec ma mauvaise conscience.

J'attrapais mon portable et cherchais le numéro de Drago, je voulais savoir.

Les sonneries s'enchaînèrent et j'allais raccrocher quand j'entendis le son de sa voix.

- Allo ? Jeremy c'est toi ?

- Salut, c'est Harry.

- Oui excuse-moi, j'avais enregistré ton numéro sous ton autre prénom. Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va et toi ?

- Bien aussi merci.

- Je … Je t'appelle au parce que Blaise m'a dit pour ton mariage.

- Ah oui ! Ricana-t-il.

- Pourquoi acceptes-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Si on l'a toujours.

- Ecoute Jeremy ou Harry peu importe, on ne se connait pas, on a baisé deux fois ensemble et cela ne veut absolument rien dire, ok. Je n'ai pas besoin que …

J'avais raccroché. Même si cela ne se faisait pas, je n'avais pu supporter d'entendre cette cruelle vérité sortir de sa bouche et de me faire engueuler comme un gosse prit en faute.

Mon cœur battait trop fort et trop vite et un sanglot contenu me faisait horriblement mal à la gorge.

Le téléphone sonna et le prénom de Drago s'afficha sur l'écran.

J'ignorais si je devais répondre, surtout si c'était pour qu'il reprenne ses reproches à mon encontre. Mais j'avais tellement envie d'entendre une dernière fois sa voix que celle-ci prit le pas sur ma volonté.

- Allo.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, je suis à bout et c'est toi qui trinque.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mentais-je.

- Si ça l'est. Tu as raison, j'ai le choix. Soit j'épouse Pansy et lui fait des gosses soit je me retrouve sans rien et sans famille.

- Je le sais Blaise me l'a dit.

- Ce cher Blaise, ricana-t-il, vous en êtes au stade des confidences. Tu lui as dit pour nous deux ?

- Non, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu veux rester le gentil petit Harry sans reproches que tous connaisse.

- Oui, quand j'étais Jeremy je n'étais pas vraiment moi.

- Tu en es certain ?

- J'ai honte de la façon dont j'ai agi.

- Mais tu as envie de recommencer.

- Oui, soufflais-je.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Oui, non.

- Choisis.

- Oui, je veux que tu viennes.

- Tu vis où ?

- Newham, 1547 Appleby Street.

- On risque de me voler ma voiture par là.

- Il y a des chances, riais-je.

- Je prends le risque, j'arrive.

- Je t'attends.

Il raccrocha et je restais hébété à regarder l'écran de mon téléphone s'éteindre.

Il venait.

**OoOoO**

Il ne fut pas long à arriver, juste le temps pour moi de prendre une douche et de me changer, quand la sonnette retentie je fermais le bouton de mon pantalon.

- Salut Drago, entre et …

Sa bouche sur la mienne m'intima au silence, tandis qu'une de ses mains se glissait dans mon cou et que l'autre s'aventurait sous mon tee-shirt.

Je trouvais tout de même assez de self contrôle pour fermer la porte d'entrée et éviter à mes voisins la vision dépravée de deux hommes en ruts. Bien que je ne doute pas que de ce côté-là, ils soient aux premières loges avec Ron. Lui la subtilité il ne connait pas.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffle mon blond sa bouche contre mon oreille.

Je savais pertinemment que je faisais une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie, mais j'acquiesçais et l'attirais dans ma chambre. J'aurai le temps de réfléchir demain, pour le moment, mon cerveau était relié à une partie plus au sud de mon anatomie.

**samedi 02 mai 2009**

Drago resta jusqu'au petit matin. Blottis dans ses bras je me sentais à ma place, enfin jusqu'à ce que son mariage ne me revienne en mémoire.

Doucement et avec regrets, je m'extirpais de son étreinte avant de regagner la cuisine en boxer.

Il était assez tôt et je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur deux paires d'yeux me fixant avec étonnement, dans ma folie, j'avais totalement zappé ces deux-là.

Je leur fis un de mes plus beaux sourires et je tentais, le plus naturellement possible, de me servir un café.

A peine assis, je subissais un interrogatoire en règle.

- Drago est là ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Hier soir.

- Il a dormi où ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Dans ma chambre.

- Dans le même lit ?

- Oui Ron, fais-je excédé.

- Vous avez couché ensemble, soupira le métis.

- Oui.

- Harry, hoqueta Ron, il va se marier.

- Ron, il me semble que je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de ta part.

- Ça dure depuis longtemps ?

- Ce n'est pas fini, nous interrompit Drago.

- Salut, fit Blaise.

- Harry n'a pas à subir votre interrogatoire. Nous sommes adultes et responsables.

- Tu ne te maries plus ? Demanda Blaise étonné.

- Si, pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela change ?

- Vous avez couché ensemble, rugit Ron, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas que vous aviez une relation.

- Nous n'avons pas de relation et Harry est assez grand pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir de ma part.

- Harry ? M'interrogea Ron.

- Il ne m'a rien promis, fais-je à voix basse.

L'air hébété de Ron me fit me rappeler que je venais encore de trahir mes principes. Je me sentais encore plus mal que lorsqu'il avait couché avec moi en me prenant pour un prostitué.

Ron continuait de me fixer, il n'était pas dupe. Il me connaissait par cœur, il savait forcement que je le vivrai mal.

- Tu devrais partir Drago, dit-il.

- Je vais prendre une douche, fais-je mal à l'aise.

Je savais pertinemment que Ron allait lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée et je préférais fuir et faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu vas dégager, reprit Ron d'un ton moins aimable que précédemment, et tu vas laisser Harry tranquille.

- Il est assez grand pour me le dire tout seul.

- Non, ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas. Il va prendre tout ce que tu vas lui donner, tomber amoureux de toi et il sera à nouveau malheureux.

- Il sait que ce n'est que de la baise alors arrête de le couver.

- Il est mon meilleur ami.

- Quand cela t'arrange, bougonna le blond.

- Pardon, cria Ron.

- Calme-toi, intervint Blaise.

- Quand tu as baisé son mec le fait qu'il soit ton meilleur ami t'est un peu passé au-dessus.

- Drago, cela ne te regarde pas, gronda Blaise.

- Tout comme ce qui se passe en ce moment Blaise.

- Si tu blesses Harry, reprit Ron, je te le ferai payer Malefoy.

Assis derrière la porte, je n'avais pas perdu une bribe de la conversation.

Aucun des deux n'avait complètement tort. J'étais assez grand pour ne pas que l'on me surprotège et je savais déjà la souffrance qu'allais engendrer ce simulacre de relation en moi. Drago n'était pas pour moi, il allait se marier, je n'avais aucune place dans la vie de celui dont j'étais en train de tomber amoureux.

Drago partit avant que je ne puisse le revoir. Blaise ne tarda pas et nous laissa Ron et moi en tête à tête. Je me doutais que Ron voulait que l'on parle de la situation et connaître mon point de vue, le vrai, pas celui influencé par la présence de Drago.

- Harry, cela ne te ressemble pas ce que tu as fait.

- Je sais, c'est plutôt ce que toi tu ferais, fais-je méchamment.

- En effet. J'ai couché avec Paul et je me suis sûrement tapé des dizaines de mecs mariés. Mais cela me correspond et je vis très bien avec.

- Donc tu n'as aucun remords d'avoir couché avec Paul.

- Non, je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé mais je ne regrette pas et si Paul ne te l'avais pas dit tu n'en aurais jamais rien su.

- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis.

- Il n'a pas compté pour moi Harry, je me fiche de lui.

- Personne ne compte pour toi ?

- Si, seuls deux partenaires ont su faire battre mon petit cœur.

- Qui ?

- Blaise, avec qui j'espère faire un bon bout de route et toi.

- Moi, ricanais-je.

- Tu as été mes premiers émois homosexuels, ma première branlette et le premier que j'ai sucé.

- Arrête, dis-je en rougissant.

- Je t'aime Harry et tu compteras toujours pour moi, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

- J'ai fait des choses pas géniales dernièrement, des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier.

- Comme couché avec un homme sur le point de se marier ?

- Non, pire que ça. Je ne me suis pas respecté et …

- Et ?

- Et j'ai aimé ça, malgré mon mal être vis-à-vis de cela. J'ai aimé vivre autre chose, ne pas être sans cesse Harry «mignon» Potter.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai couché avec un inconnu.

- Putain, souffla Ron, tu m'as fait peur.

- Ne rit pas, pour moi c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable.

- C'est chouette tu vas pouvoir sortir avec moi pour draguer.

- Oui, je suis sûr que Blaise va approuver.

- Ah non, grimaça-t-il. Mais tu viendras quand même avec nous. Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul.

- Ok, je viendrai.

- Ce soir ?

- Oui, mais ne me force à rien d'accord.

- Ok, mais tu ne restes pas assis toute la soirée et tu n'auras pas le droit de refuser plus de trois mecs.

- Ça marche.

- Menteur.

- On verra Ron, on verra.

- Je t'aime mon petit cœur.

- Moi aussi mon rouquin préféré.

- Pourquoi ? Tu en connais d'autres ?

- Oui, toute ta famille.

Il se mit à rire, me contaminant au passage.

J'allais sortir ce soir pour draguer et j'avais fait l'amour la nuit dernière, ma vie prenait un autre virage. J'avais l'impression de laisser un pan de ma vie derrière moi, d'avancer enfin. Vers quoi ? Je l'ignore, mais ma vie ne pouvait sans doute ne pas être pire que ces derniers mois.

Je décidais de prendre enfin ma vie en main.

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**samedi 02 mai 2009**

**POV Harry**

Mes bonnes résolutions du matin commençaient à fondre comme neige au soleil. Debout devant l'entrée de la boite, j'hésitais entre fuir et fuir.

Ron du sentir mon angoisse et il m'embrocha le bras pour me tirer à l'intérieur de l'antre de l'enfer.

Des centaines de corps à demi-nus s'ébrouaient dans tous les coins, beaucoup dansant les autres s'embrassant, se tripotant ouvertement.

Plus d'un aurait pu être arrêté pour attentat à la pudeur, à commencer par Ron qui fouillait déjà le pantalon de Blaise.

- Eh ! Y a des endroits pour ça.

- Je cherche mon portefeuille, rigola Ron.

- Dans son slip ? Il est blindé ?

- Salut les mecs, nous interrompit Dean, la soirée est géniale.

- Seamus n'est pas là ? Fit Ron.

- Si, il arrive il est avec son cousin. Tiens les voilà.

- On parle de moi, se vanta l'irlandais.

- On s'inquiétait de ton absence.

- Moi sortir sans Dean ! Vous êtes dingue ! Je vous présente mon cousin Colin.

- Bienvenue mec, fit Ron en lui tendant la main qu'il serra.

- Alors lui c'est Ron et Blaise son petit ami et lui c'est Harry.

- Salut Colin.

- Salut Harry, tu es venu tout seul ?

- Oui.

- Je t'offre un verre, tu veux boire quoi ?

- Un jus de fruit.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui.

- Bon Blaise et moi allons danser, dit Ron en prenant la main du métis, à plus.

- Pareil, lança Seamus agrippé à Dean.

- Bande de lâcheur, grognais-je.

- Mon cousin est parti ! S'exclama Colin en revenant avec deux verres.

- Je crois que c'était un piège pour que l'on se retrouve seul.

- Et ça te dérange.

- Non ça va.

- Tu veux danser ?

- Oui.

On posa nos verres et je le suivis dans le dédale des corps se frottant en rythme sur la piste. Colin se colla à moi et guida nos pas de danse, enfin si l'on pouvait qualifier cela de danse.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud et voir tous ses corps en sueur autour de nous me rendaient étrange. J'avais déjà entendu parler des phéromones que dégagent, inconsciemment les individus pour en attirer d'autres et là, baigné dans l'ambiance plus que bouillante, je sentais un état de confusion s'emparer de tout mon être.

Colin commença à se frotter à moi et malgré ma gêne, je le laissais faire. J'appréciais ce traitement et tentais de ne pas être en reste en l'attrapant par le cou et en l'embrassant.

Il répondit à mon baiser.

Ce n'était pas un baiser comme je les aime, aucune douceur. Sans être violent, il s'agissait juste un échange de salive et de dents mordant la chair.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes enlacés, les chansons se succédaient et aucun de mes amis n'étaient reparus. Je commençais à fatiguer et j'avais soif.

- Je fais une pause.

- Ok, répondit-il en me suivant.

On se dirigea vers le bar et Colin commanda deux bières. J'insistais pour payer quand deux bras m'emprisonnèrent la taille.

- Tu danses ? Me souffla-t-on à l'oreille.

Mes yeux se fermèrent sous le frisson que son souffle me provoqua. Un baiser sur la nuque acheva de me convaincre et sans me préoccuper de Colin je regagnais la piste de danse.

- Et moi ? Cria Colin.

Je haussais les épaules, désolé pour lui.

- C'est ton mec ?

- Non, c'est le cousin d'un ami.

- Tu le trouves comment ?

- Sympa, mais ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Pourtant tu l'as laissé t'embrasser.

- Tu es jaloux Drago ?

- Non, je n'aime pas partager.

- Moi non plus, fais-je en me dégageant de ses bras. Va rejoindre ta future femme.

- Attends Harry.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi faible devant lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à fuir ?

- Harry, dit-il en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras, c'est la dernière fois que l'on peut se voir.

- Tu es venu me dire au revoir, fais-je sèchement.

- Oui.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Je voulais te faire l'amour une dernière fois, tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Si, avouais-je faiblement.

- Alors viens.

Il me tira par le bras, bousculant au passage les couples enlacés.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Pas en bas, grimaçais-je en désignant l'accès des back-room.

- Je veux te faire l'amour idiot, pas te baiser contre un mur maculé de foutre.

- On va chez moi.

Il opina et main dans la main nous parcourûmes la faible distance qui séparait la boite de l'appart.

Il me fit l'amour comme si c'était la première fois, il fut doux et tendre et parfois je devais me retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Ça sonnait vraiment comme la fin de quelque chose, une baise d'adieu.

**Dimanche 03 mai 2009**

Je m'endormis dans ces bras et je me réveillais seul, comme si j'avais rêvé ce moment, comme si il ne m'avait pas vraiment dit que c'était fini.

Je me retournais vers la place laissée vacante et je vis une lettre, la fameuse lettre. Celle que l'héroïne de série B retrouvait toujours sur son oreiller ou sur sa table de nuit à son réveil. Celle qui disait que leur amour était impossible et que peut être un jour ils se retrouveront, ici ou dans une autre vie.

Je l'attrapais et hésitais à la lire. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis et qu'elle m'annonçait son retour prochain.

Pris d'une excitation toute nouvelle je dépliais le papier et tombais sur un seul et unique mot :

**MERCI.**

De rage je chiffonnais le petit mot et le balançais de toutes mes forces à l'autre bout de ma chambre.

- Enfoiré, hurlais-je.

On toqua à ma porte, Ron devait m'avoir entendu. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre et il insista, jusqu'à ce que l'autorise à entrer.

Il prit place à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'y réfugiais pour un peu de réconfort, il m'embrassa le front et je posais ma tête sur son torse. Aucune larme ne coula, mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Drago et, étrangement, je ne lui en voulais pas, il ne m'avait rien promis. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer dans sa vie du jour au lendemain et espérer qu'il plaque tout pour moi, pour un coup d'un soir.

- Tu l'aimes ? Me demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est différent d'avec Paul.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Paul m'aimait d'un amour passe-temps, pour lui l'amour est comme un jeu, où il s'engage peu et où il a plusieurs partenaires. Pour ma part c'était plutôt de l'amour affection, je croyais qu'il était l'homme de ma vie et je m'étais trop reposé sur lui. J'avais pris son amour pour acquis et je n'ai fait aucun effort pour attiser son envie. Avec Drago c'est différent, si entre nous cela avait abouti sur quelque chose cela aurait été sûrement de l'amour passion, avec de la jalousie, de l'envie.

- Du sexe, ajouta Ron.

- oui.

- Tu me prêteras ton livre, celui où tu as lu toutes ces conneries.

- Ce n'est pas des conneries.

- On n'a pas besoin d'un foutu bouquin pour avoir comment aimer les gens Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

- De sortir, de baiser, de voir du monde.

- Comme hier soir et votre rendez-vous arrangé avec Colin.

- Pour ce que cela a servi.

- Colin est sympa et il danse bien mais Drago est arrivé.

- Et il a fait battre ton cœur de midinette.

- Avoue qu'il est pas mal quand même.

- Il est mieux que pas mal, avoua Ron.

- Tu te le serais bien fait ?

- Non.

- Menteur.

- Non, non, car il est hors de question que je me fasse mettre.

- Tu es vulgaire.

- Il est dominant et moi aussi et je doute qu'il me laisse entrer dans son joli petit cul.

- Je plains Blaise, riais-je.

- Il ne m'a encore fait aucune réclamation.

- Vantard.

- Bon je te laisse avant que tu te me trouves d'autres défauts.

- Merci d'être là.

- De rien mon cœur, fit il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres, dit moi quand ça ne va pas.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, merci.

Je soupirais en regardant le plafond.

Le bilan de ma vie amoureuse n'était pas au top niveau, peut être que Ron avait raison, peut être devrais-je sortir et m'éclater tant que j'ai encore l'âge de plaire.

Après tout ce n'est pas en restant devant mon ordi que je trouverai un mec.

**OoOoO**

Après avoir promis à Ron que je sortirais avec eux le soir même, je me mis au travail. Un éditeur m'avait confié un livre de recettes de cuisine françaises que je devais traduire en anglais. Le jargon utilisé n'était pas vraiment celui que j'employais le plus souvent, mais bon il fallait bien payer le loyer.

Après les escargots et les cuisses de grenouilles, je tentais de déchiffrer une recette à base de cervelle. Comment pouvait-on manger de telles horreurs ?

Peu emballé, je refermais le livre j'étais finalement plus certain de vouloir finir la traduction et encore moins de vouloir aller en France bouffer ces trucs.

J'allais me servir un thé quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie. Tout de suite je pensais à Drago, avant de me rendre à l'évidence, peut être Colin ou Blaise ou alors …

- Pansy !

- Elle-même.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je ne suis pas idiote vous savez, j'ai eu vent des rumeurs concernant l'homosexualité de Drago et je me doutais qu'il ne renoncerait pas à ses gouts pervers. Je l'ai fait suivre et obtenu votre adresse.

- Drago et moi ce n'était rien.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, rit elle, il m'épouse et viendra vous baiser quand l'envie s'en fera sentir.

- Non, c'est fini entre nous.

- Je l'espère Potter car sinon je serai obligé d'agir en conséquence.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- J'ai des amis hauts placés et les moyens de te rendre la vie infernale. Alors je te conseille, non, je t'ordonne de laisser mon mari tranquille. Compris ?

- Futur mari.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Drago sera obligé de m'épouser puisque c'est dans son intérêt, alors il le fera et ce n'est pas toi qui y changera quelque chose.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là si vous en êtes si certaine ?

- Je refuse d'être cocufiée et surtout avec une pédale de ton genre.

- Il ne vous aimera jamais.

- Qu'il est mignon et naïf, se moqua-t-telle. Dans notre milieu l'amour est … disons … facultatif, réfléchit elle.

- Je vous plains.

- Pauvre petit minable, c'est toi qui es à plaindre. Tu vis dans un quartier mal famé, dans un taudis, tu n'as pas un sou en banque et tu es tout seul à attendre un homme que tu n'auras jamais.

- Parce que se marier à quelqu'un qui n'a aucun désir pour vous et ne couchera avec vous que pour vous faire des enfants ce n'est pas pathétique ?

- Ferme-là sale petite pute, s'énerva-t-elle, je te conseille de ne plus approcher Drago de près ou de loin ou tu risques de le regretter.

- Et que devrais-je craindre ?

- Tu pourrais perdre tes clients, la location de ton appartement et que sais-je encore, soupira-t-elle.

- Vous n'oseriez pas, fais-je incrédule.

- Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'une femme furieuse peut faire. Bien j'espère que l'info est bien passée et que c'est clair ?

- Limpide, grognais-je.

- Bon et bien alors, à jamais.

- C'est ça, répondis-je en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Moi qui pensais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Après réflexion, un petit sourire vint étirer mes lèvres. L'air de rien je faisais peur à cette conne sinon elle ne serait pas venue me menacer chez moi.

J'étais assez content, même si je prenais très au sérieux ses menaces. Drago était vraiment mal tomber le pauvre, mais après tout tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à trouver le courage de se dresser contre sa famille. Enfin je suppose que c'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire surtout quand on n'a pas de famille, comme moi.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Dimanche 03 mai 2009**

**POV Harry**

Blaise arriva à l'appartement bien plus tôt que Ron.

Heureusement, je m'entendais parfaitement avec lui, du moins suffisamment pour lui parler librement de n'importe quel sujet.

Aussi quand la discussion s'orienta sur ses amis, j'en profitais pour l'interroger sur Pansy.

- Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai grandi avec elle et Drago, nous étions inséparables.

- Ah !

- Et puis un jour on a eu 5 ans et elle n'a plus voulu jouer aux petites voitures.

- Très drôle, riais-je.

- En fait elle nous a toujours plus ou moins collé. Elle a essayé de me mettre me main dessus il y a quelques années mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Une queue, mon chéri.

- Je comprends que Ron et toi vous appréciez, vous avez le même humour pourri.

- Et donc pour en finir avec Miss cruche, quand elle a compris qu'avec moi c'était niet elle a essayé avec les autres.

- Quels autres ?

- Hum, mon pauvre Théo qui lui a préféré les ordres plutôt qu'elle.

- Il est prêtre ?

- Oui, dommage un si beau mec, soupira-t-il. Ensuite elle a essayé avec Vincent et Grégory.

- C'est une croqueuse d'hommes.

- Non de diamants, c'est le fric qui la motive. Sa famille n'est plus aussi riche alors elle doit trouver un bon parti. Je suppose que ses parents ont dû magouiller avec les Malefoy.

- Elle n'a jamais dragué Drago ?

- Non, elle savait qu'il était hors de portée pour elle.

- Elle a dû être folle de joie à l'annonce du mariage.

- C'était bien la seule, Drago était quelqu'un de très prisé et beaucoup de jeunes filles, bien plus riches et plus belles que Pansy, ont dû pleurer.

- C'est son homosexualité qui a tout précipité.

- Oui, apparemment Drago a été vu au sauna gay et bien sûr cela a été rapporté à ses parents.

- Il existe un sauna gay !

- Il faut sortir mon chéri, il y a même un quartier Gay.

- Très drôle, je connais Soho, de nom.

- On va t'y emmener et tu oublieras Drago.

- On va où ? Fit Ron qui venait d'arriver.

- Dans le quartier gay.

- Oh oui ! Cria Ron, enfin oui si tu veux, se reprit-il au vu de la tête de Blaise. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- J'ai vu Pansy ce matin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est venu me mettre en garde de ne pas approcher de Drago.

- Elle t'a menacé ?

- Oui mais je m'en fous je ne reverrai plus Drago alors je ne crains rien.

- Mon pauvre petit cœur, fit Ron en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Eh ! C'est moi ton cœur, râla le métis.

Je lui tirais la langue pour le narguer et enlaçais Ron avec plus de ferveur.

- Donc ce soir c'est quartier Gay.

- Si je ne suis pas de trop, fit semblant de s'indigner Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses mon cœur ?

- On a besoin d'un chauffeur alors c'est oui.

- Je vous déteste, bougonna Blaise.

- T'es con, Dit Ron en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Bon et bien je vous laisse je vais … refaire mon brushing.

- Si un jour tu te coiffes vraiment appelle-moi je prendrai une photo, me hurla Ron.

C'est vrai que je devrais changer de coiffure. Une nouvelle tête pour un nouveau départ, car avec cette tignasse je devais sûrement être le gay le plus mal coiffé de tout Londres.

**OoOoO**

Il était 22 heures quand nous partîmes vers le quartier de Soho. J'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu, j'étais plutôt du genre ermite alors les grandes foules m'effrayaient un peu.

Ron me prêta un bras et je m'y cramponnais comme si ma vie en dépendait.

On retrouva Dean, Seamus et bien sûr Colin. Il fut un peu froid au début, faut dire que je l'avais planté la veille et il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié.

Comme je le craignais, les rues regorgeaient de monde mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'y avait pas de gays qui se roulaient des pelles à tous les coins de rues. La population était hétéroclite dans l'ensemble.

On se dirigeait vers je ne sais où quand Seamus nous appela devant une vitrine. Curieux nous le rejoignions pour découvrir un sex-shop. J'ignorais, encore en cet instant, qu'il existait autant de sortes de produits pour pimenter la vie sexuelle.

Ron m'avait lâché le bras pour entraîner Blaise vers les dvd pornos et je déambulais vers les vêtements, enfin vu le peu de tissu j'ignorais s'ils méritaient cette appellation.

J'eus un peu honte que je découvris un shorty ressemblant étrangement au mien, d'ailleurs Ron ne se priva de le hurler dans tout le magasin.

On ressortit peu de temps après, Ron et Seamus avaient fait des achats, mais comme je n'étais pas resté en caisse j'ignorais ce qu'ils avaient acheté et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

Seamus nous guida vers une boite de nuit qu'ils fréquentaient Dean et lui, et nous informa qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée masquée.

J'allais prétexter que je n'avais pas de masque pour repartir, quand il nous rassura en nous disant que la boite les fournissait.

Dire que j'étais rassuré n'était pas vraiment le cas, Ron se rapprocha de moi et me prit par l'épaule, c'était un maigre encouragement mais cela irait pour ce soir.

Seamus faisait déjà des bonds dans la rue, ce mec n'était vraiment pas sortable. Cela avait au moins le bénéfice de me détendre et de nous faire rire.

La boite était gigantesque, rien à voir avec le Cream de notre quartier. Le Coming-Out, nom plein de promesses de la boite, faisait trois étages plus le sous-sol.

A chaque étage correspondait un style de musique et ce soir, nous allions au premier dont le thème était « mascarade ». On nous donna à chacun un masque et j'eus le plaisir d'obtenir un masque de chat qui me remontait sur le crâne pour terminer en deux petites oreilles, un peu du style de catwoman. Au moins j'avais évité le masque de cochon de Blaise et celui pailleté rose de Seamus, qui soit dit en passant lui allait plutôt pas mal.

- Alors mon ptit chat, me susurra Seamus tu vas te trouver un gros matou ?

- Pourquoi intéressé ?

- T'imagines même pas, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Le problème avec Seamus c'est qu'on ne savait jamais s'il plaisantait ou non. Il rejoignit Dean qui s'impatientait et je ne le revis pas de la soirée, par contre, Colin lui ne me décolla pas pendant un bon moment, il devait avoir décidé de me pardonner mon incartade d'hier soir.

On dansa, à nouveau ensemble mais cette fois ci, pas de Drago pour m'enlever. Je gardais mes distances avec Colin, je n'avais pas vraiment envie que cela aille plus loin entre nous. Il dut le comprendre car il changea rapidement de partenaire, me laissant seul, livré à moi-même.

Je me fis draguer des dizaines de fois, on me frotta les oreilles et les fesses en permanence, j'ignorais que les félins avaient la côte chez les homo, ou alors était-ce moi ?

J'étais habillé en noir et avec le masque cela faisait un ensemble coordonné, me donnant l'air d'une …

- Eh, la petite panthère viens par ici ! Fit un mec que je ne connaissais absolument pas.

Une panthère effectivement, mais d'un petit gabarit alors.

- Alors, où t'as planqué ta queue ? Dit-il en me tournant autour.

Je lui aurais bien répondu dans mon boxer, si j'avais osé.

- Laisse-moi deviner, répondit-il en me caressant les fesses à son tour.

- Enlève ta main.

- C'est qu'il mordrait, rit-il.

Je secouais la tête et décidais de partir à l'autre bout de la salle, vers le bar. Enfin c'était ce que je voulais faire avant qu'il ne me retienne par le bras et pas gentiment.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me laisse en plant.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me pelote.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te déguiser en petite salope.

Aurais-je le courage de lui dire que le masque de singe qu'il portait correspondait parfaitement à l'homme non évolué qu'il semblait être ?

Je cherchais du regard quelqu'un susceptible de pouvoir m'aider, mais tous devaient être occupés à copuler, pendant que je devais me coltiner Mister trou duc.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, soupirais-je, des mecs consentants il y en a des tonnes.

- Ouais mais moi c'est toi qui m'excite.

Et au vu du mandrin qui grossissait dans son pantalon je n'avais aucun doute sur ses dires.

Il m'attira dans ses bras, il faisait au moins 1 m 90, avec mes 1 m 68 j'étais d'un ridicule, c'était pathétique. Peut-être devais-je simuler un malaise, ou hurler au secours ou encore lui mettre un bon coup de genou dans la protubérance qui déformait son jean.

- J'ai envie de te baiser, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Moi je n'ai pas envie.

- Aller ne fait pas ta farouche, je suis sûr que tu en crève d'envie.

- Autant que d'aller me pendre, grognais-je.

- Viens.

- Vous allez me violer ?

- Non.

- Je ne suis pas consentant.

- Tu m'allumes et tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer comme ça ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, dis-je outré.

- Viens.

Je commençais à paniquer, il me faisait mal et personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

Je voyais la distance entre nous les escaliers, menant au rez-de-chaussée, s'amenuiser et j'avais beau me débattre je ne pouvais me libérer de sa prise.

J'avais beau crier, le son de la musique couvrait ma voix et le peu de personne qui me regardait passer était trop stone ou saoul pour capter que j'avais besoin d'aide, saleté de pd.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, pour une première sortie dans gay-land, je faisais fort, j'allais me faire baiser par king-kong.

On dévala les escaliers et on se dirigea vers ceux menant dans les tréfonds de la boite, les back room, lieux sordides de baises en tout genre.

Je tirais toujours sur mon bras, quand un sauveur inopiné sauta au cou de mon gorille. Il relâcha mon bras juste l'espace d'un instant, le temps pour moi pour me dégager et courir loin, très loin de ce lieu de perdition qui ne me reverrait pas d'aussitôt.

Essoufflé, en pleine rue, je me ruais dans la première petite ruelle venue et tremblant comme une feuille je sortais mon téléphone pour appeler Ron.

Les yeux embrouillés de larmes je tapotais le nom de sur l'écran tactile.

Son téléphone sonna, j'étais content qu'il ne l'ait pas éteint, le tout était maintenant qu'il l'entende et me réponde.

- Allo ?

- Ron, c'est Harry tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plait je me suis fait agresser, il a failli me violer, pleurais-je.

- Harry c'est toi ?

- Ron ne me laisse pas.

- Ce n'est pas Ron Harry, c'est Drago.

- Oh merde ! Je suis désolé je me suis trompé.

- Tu es où ?

- A Soho dans une ruelle à côté du Coming Out.

- Ne bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite.

- Merci, hoquetais-je.

Cela faisait dix minutes que j'avais appelé et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir attendu des heures. Quand Drago arriva je me jetais dans ses bras en pleurs.

- Calme-toi Harry c'est fini.

- Merci d'être venu.

- Ce n'est rien, que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je suis avec Ron, Blaise et des amis et à un moment je me suis retrouvé tout seul avec un gorille et il m'a touché, insulté et il voulait m'emmener dans les back-room, il a dit que je l'avais allumé mais ce n'est pas vrai, je … je…

- Chut, il ne t'arrivera plus rien je suis là. Je vais te ramener chez toi et tu appelleras Ron pour le prévenir. Tu veux ?

- Oui.

- Allez viens mon petit chat.

Il m'enlaça par la taille et me conduisit à sa voiture garée non loin de là. On fit le trajet en silence et je dû m'endormir car quand je me réveillais, Ron était assis près de moi et Drago avait à nouveau disparu de ma vie.

Ron se confondit en excuses et je dus le rassurer, c'était le monde à l'envers je me faisais agresser et c'est lui qui avait besoin d'être câliner.

Ron passa le reste de la nuit près de moi et je m'endormis en pensant à Drago.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Vendredi 15 mai 2009**

**POV Harry**

Après l'épisode du Coming Out je n'étais plus ressorti. Je passais tout mon temps la tête dans le travail, au moins j'oubliais un peu mes soucis.

Ron rentra déjeuner et il me tendit le journal du jour. Je regardais, peu intéressé, une photo de notre reine en couverture.

- Passionnant, fais-je sarcastique, la reine Elisabeth II sera présente au Royal Windsor Horse Show.

- Regarde plutôt la page 36, rubrique carnet du jour.

- Ah, grimaçais-je, c'est l'annonce du mariage.

-Oui, dit Ron en reprenant le journal,

**Mr et Mme Lucius Malefoy et Mr et Mme Hector Parkinson sont heureux de vous annoncer l'union de leurs enfants Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson.**

**La cérémonie aura lieu le 30 mai en l'église de St James Piccadilly.**

**Cet avis ne tiens pas lieu de faire-part, blabla blabla.**

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas, soupirais-je.

- Blaise est invité et il veut que j'y aille avec lui.

- Bien, amusez-vous bien.

- Mais je ne veux pas que cela te gêne.

- Pourquoi aurais-je un souci avec ça ?

- Harry.

- Ok ça m'énerve mais je n'y peux rien, je ne vais pas débarquer en pleine réception en hurlant à Drago que je l'aime.

- Ça serait sympa, sourit Ron.

- Mais si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, fait un croche-patte à cette punaise dans l'église.

- Je peux toujours essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

- J'aurais pu être bien avec lui, il me correspond tu ne pas imaginer à quel point.

- Vous vous êtes loupés de peu.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas Ron, c'est que je l'ai connu bien avant l'annonce de son mariage. Tu te souviens en décembre quand je t'ai appelé en pleine nuit pour venir me chercher sur New Bond Street.

- Oui, fit-il pas certain.

- Je sortais de chez lui et c'était la deuxième fois que l'on couchait ensemble.

- L'enfoiré, s'énerva-t-il, alors quand vous vous êtes vus à son anniversaire vous vous connaissiez déjà.

- Oui, sauf qu'il croyait que je m'appelais Jeremy.

- C'était lui l'inconnu avec qui tu as couché alors.

- Oui.

- Mais tu comptais pour lui quand même ?

- Non Ron, à cette époque je n'ai pas été honnête avec lui et on ne s'est revu qu'à son anniversaire.

- Merde alors.

- De toute façon il doit se marier et je n'aurais rien pu y changer. C'est bien la première fois que je regrette d'être homo.

- Ah non, ne te renie pas. C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte d'être ce qu'il est, il est une honteuse.

- Etre gay n'est pas une fierté Ron.

- Si mon vieux, je suis fier d'être ce que je suis et de vivre comme je l'entends. J'emmerde tous ces hétéros bien-pensants qui nous crachent à la gueule et voudraient nous faire disparaître de la surface du globe parce qu'ils s'imaginent que l'on est de la vermine.

- Tu devrais militer pour la cause.

- Si on était acceptés nous n'aurions pas besoin d'associations de défense ou de campagne de tolérance.

- Je sais Ron, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras, un jour peut-être.

- En attendant tu perds l'homme que tu aimes.

- Il y en aura d'autres des mecs, Drago n'était peut-être pas celui qui m'était destiné.

- Ouais et peut-être que j'aurais pu naître brun !

- Alors ça c'est génétiquement Impossible.

- J'aime Blaise et je n'aimerais pas le perdre pour tout l'or du monde.

- Et c'est réciproque Ron contrairement à Drago et moi.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, soupira Ron en me rendant mon câlin.

**30 mai 2009**

**POV Blaise**

Drago m'avait, à la fois, fait le plus grand honneur en me désignant comme son témoin, mais il m'avait mis dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de Ron.

Même si il avait compris que je ne soutenais pas ce mariage, il m'en voulait un peu par rapport à Harry.

Drago avait réclamé ma présence assez tôt, c'est pour cela qu'à 9 h 30 du matin, j'étais déjà au manoir Malefoy pour ses essayages. Ron me rejoindrait vers 14 h 00 directement à l'église.

L'effervescence régnait dans la demeure, heureusement le beau temps était de la partie. Ce qui était plutôt positif vu que le vin d'honneur se déroulait dans le parc. Il aurait été difficile de caser 400 personnes dans le manoir.

Drago était nerveux, je ne le serais à moins. Devoir épouser Pansy m'aurait immédiatement conduit à une mort certaine.

Il tentait de nouer sa cravate pour la quatrième fois, au moins, quand celle-ci vola à travers la pièce.

- Calme-toi je vais t'aider.

- Comment ? En l'empoisonnant ?

- Non, en t'aidant à faire ton nœud de cravate. Tu aurais pu embaucher quelqu'un pour la faire descendre.

- A quoi cela m'aurait servi, on m'en aurait présenté une autre.

- Elle n'aurait pas pu être pire que Pansy.

- Oh, elle n'est pas méchante.

- Elle a menacé Harry de foutre sa vie en l'air s'il te voyait encore.

- Quand ?

- Il y a quelques semaines.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui va perdre celui qu'il aime.

- Il ne peut pas déjà m'aimer.

- On parle d'Harry là ! Tu sais la petite chose sans défense, qui a rencontré le prince charmant qui a su lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de l'amour et qui a volé à son secours. Tu es son héros.

- Ouais et bien le héros il a laissé ses collants et sa cape au vestiaire.

- Hum, super-PD fait du sarcasme.

- Tu es censé m'aider Blaise.

- Je t'aide à voir la vérité en face. Tu tiens à Harry, tu es homo pas hétéro.

- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ?

- Tu pourras baiser Parkinson ?

- Une fois ou deux pour lui faire des mioches, ensuite je trouverai bien de quoi m'amuser.

- Tu es pathétique.

- Je perds tout si je renonce au mariage.

- La belle affaire, tu bosses et gagnes très bien ta vie cela te donnera l'occasion de quitter papa, maman pour te louer ton propre appart.

- Et eux je ne les verrai plus !

- S'ils ne t'acceptent pas comme tu es, tu ne perds rien.

- J'aime mes parents et je veux continuer à voir ma mère.

- Ton choix et fait.

- Oui.

- Bien.

- Drago.

- Maman !

- Bonjour Narcissa.

- Qui est cet Harry ?

- Personne.

- Si, intervins-je, c'est l'homme qu'il aime.

- Drago ?

- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il.

- Je croyais que tu aimais Pansy.

- Tu l'as bien regardé ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- C'est plutôt ce qu'elle n'a pas, fais-je, un pénis.

- Blaise, grogna Drago.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

- Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Que je préfère me taper des mecs plutôt que des nanas. Que je suis pd et que je ne l'assume pas à cause de papa et toi ?

- Je n'ai jamais critiqué les homosexuels Drago.

- Mais papa si, c'est lui qui a arrangé le mariage quand il l'a su.

- Et tu ne réagis et pas tu acceptes sans rien dire, tu aurais pu au moins m'en parler.

- Tu te ranges toujours à son avis.

- Tu vois que ta mère te soutient, fais-je content.

- Ouais et bien il est un peu tard.

- Tu as 4 heures pour annuler la cérémonie, ça va être un peu court, surtout à trois, mais on va y arriver, soupira Narcissa.

- Tu imagines les conséquences ! Rétorqua le blond.

- On en a vu d'autres Drago, notre famille a toujours su se relever quoi qu'il advienne et ce n'est pas les Parkinson qui vont nous effrayer.

- Je vais appeler Ron, Vincent et Greg pour qu'ils nous donnent un coup de main.

- Qui est Ron ?

- Mon amant.

- Oh ! Toi aussi tu es homosexuel.

- Merci maman.

- De rien mon ange, je vais aller parler à ton père et lui faire part de mon opinion.

- Il va me haïr.

- Il va t'en vouloir c'est certain, mais tu es son fils Drago, son unique héritier, il t'aime.

- Espérons-le.

**POV Harry **

14 heures sonnèrent à l'église de mon quartier. Même si je faisais semblant de l'oublier, j'avais un pincement au cœur qui ne me quittait pas.

Je tentais de suivre une énième rediffusion de Gossip Girl, mais malheureusement, même le beau Chace Crawford n'arrivait pas à me remonter le moral.

La sonnette d'entrée retentie, je n'attendais personne. J'hésitais à me lever pour ouvrir, la dernière fois j'étais tombé sur des témoins de Jéhovah qui prêchaient la bonne parole. J'avais eu du mal à m'en dépêtrer, heureusement Ron était arrivé et leur avait claqué qu'on était homo et que l'on se complaisait dans le pêché.

Il m'avait embrassé à pleine bouche les faisant fuir en récitant je ne sais qu'elle prière. On avait bien rit ensuite, chose que je ne faisais plus trop dernièrement.

La sonnette retentie à nouveau et on tambourina dans la porte, étaient-ils revenus avec un bélier pour entrer de force et venir m'exorciser ?

Je prenais le risque, après tout si je devenais hétéro ma vie serait peut-être plus facile.

- Bonjour, fais-je tout sourire.

- Salut.

- Drago ?

- En chair et en os.

- Tu n'es pas censé te marier à cette heure-ci ?

- Il paraît. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui bien sûr, viens.

On s'installa sur le canapé et j'éteignais la télé. Il me regarda un instant avant de se relever soudainement. Je fis de même, mais il se rassit aussitôt.

Que faisait-il ?

Je repris place mal à l'aise et attendit qu'il me parle. Les minutes s'égrenaient et ma patience, elle, s'étiolait.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

- Tu veux parler ?

- Tu dois me trouver stupide, dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Je voudrais juste savoir ce que tu fais au milieu de mon salon au lieu d'aller épouser Parkinson.

- Je … Il n'y a plus de mariage.

- Ah ! M'exclamais-je. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis gay.

- hum.

- Et je ne l'aime pas.

- Je dois t'arracher info par info ou tu me dis tout ?

- J'ai parlé à ma mère et elle m'a dit d'annuler le mariage, elle ne savait pas que c'était un arrangement elle croyait que je l'aimais.

- Assurément non.

- Blaise lui a fait comprendre que je suis homo et elle l'a plutôt bien pris.

- Brave garçon, soupirais-je.

- Mon père, lui, m'a foutu dehors.

- Zut.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je me retrouve à la rue et je n'ai nulle part où dormir ce soir. Sauf si …

- Si quoi ?

- Sauf si tu me fais une petite place dans ton lit.

- Et en quel honneur ? Souriais-je.

- Parce que je suis beau.

- Bon argument mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Parce que tu aimes que je te fasse l'amour.

- Voilà qui devient intéressant.

- Parce que tu m'aimes.

- …

- Et que je t'aime aussi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je t'aime comme un dingue.

- Je t'aime aussi, fais-je les larmes aux yeux.

L'instant d'après il était sur moi, puis en moi. On fit l'amour toute l'après-midi pour ne nous arrêter que pour dîner.

J'étais éreinté, mais heureux comme jamais.

Drago repartit prendre quelques affaires et fut rapidement de retour. Ron avait décidé de passer quelques jours chez blaise. Drago quant à lui avait droit à 4 jours de repos pour son mariage. On ne quitta que très rarement le lit.

- Ça te dirait de venir vivre avec moi ?

- Où ça ?

- On pourrait louer un appart un peu plus grand que celui-ci dans un quartier qui craint un peu moins.

- Et Ron ?

- Blaise lui a demandé de vivre avec lui.

- Il ne me l'a même pas dit.

- En fait il lui fait sa demande ce soir, au resto.

- En voilà un homme qui a du savoir vivre, grognais-je.

- Tu voulais qu'on dîne dehors ?

- Non mais tu es à poil, pour les homos, vivre ensemble c'est un peu comme des fiançailles hétéro. C'est important.

- Ok, soupira-t-il en se recouvrant avec le drap. Cher amour, souhaiterais-tu vivre à mes côtés dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la santé et la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté et que l'on baise chaque jour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

- Ben voilà c'est mieux.

- Alors ?

- Oui je le veux, riais-je euphorique.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, soupirais-je alors qu'il m'embrassait lentement.

**17 juillet 2013**

Plus de 4 ans venaient de s'écouler et Drago et moi étions toujours ensemble. Narcissa m'avait accepté immédiatement, Lucius lui avait eu besoin d'une année, pour accepter que son fils ne serait jamais comme lui.

Seamus et Dean avaient repris le Cream et en avait fait une boite incontournable de Londres, d'ailleurs il n'était pas rare que l'on y passe nos week-end.

Ron et Blaise s'étaient séparés à cause de Ron et son besoin permanent de sauter tout ce qui bouge. Ils s'étaient ignorés quelques mois puis avaient exhibé, comme des trophées, leurs conquêtes d'un soir.

Ils étaient fatigants dans leur surenchère permanente et nous avions hâte qu'ils se rabibochent. Ce qui arriva en juin 2010 quand Blaise eut un accident de voiture et qu'il manqua d'y rester. Depuis ils ne se quittent plus et ils prévoient de se marier en août 2014.

Eh oui, en ce fabuleux jour de juillet et après diverses manifestations pour nos droits, les députés ont enfin dit oui au mariage gay et la reine a donné son assentiment.

Je compte bien faire flancher Drago, d'ailleurs j'ai changé les draps et mis ceux en soie si jamais l'envie de me faire une déclaration lui venait.

Sait-on jamais.

FIN


End file.
